


Адский огонь хочет быть укрощённым

by lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Драко Малфой возвращается в жизнь Гарри Поттера спустя пять лет после окончания войны.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Глава первая, в которой Гарри видит привидение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fetch_dickson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetch_dickson/gifts), [fouruku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/gifts).



> Спасибо [fetch_dickson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetch_dickson/profile) за Пегги, Джексона и Адский огонь, который вдохновил меня снова писать.
> 
> Бета: [Vitanga](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanga/works)

Каждый после войны строил свой мир по кирпичикам. Как постепенно восстанавливался Хогвартс, так и строились заново судьбы людей. По крайней мере, Гарри верил, что может теперь сам определить свою судьбу. 

Напоследок, отделавшись всего-то десятком чересчур пафосных благотворительных вечеров, он смог воплотить свою мечту и стать аврором. Конечно, и здесь были свои трудности, как будто бы их было мало в жизни Гарри. Рядовым аврором он успел послужить лишь год. Ведь негоже великому герою магической Британии оставаться на таком простом месте. Слишком быстро для аврорской карьеры его перевели на должность старшего аврора. Это не означало, что он был главным; нет, он просто застрял посередине иерархической лестницы бюрократии. Под его руководством находилось звено из пяти ребят, но над ним самим возвышался начальник. Гарри отвечал за жизнь пятерых (свою собственную он, конечно же, не считал), но при этом подчинялся воле другого человека. Глупая, неудобная должность. Гарри бесило, что он снова стал заложником ситуации и он не сам выбрал то, чего хотел. Хотя иногда закрадывалась дерзкая мысль, что, может, Гарри вовсе и не умеет выбирать и четко формулировать свои желания.

Была и хорошая новость при новом назначении: ему выделили собственный, личный кабинет. Сложно было назвать эту комнатушку кабинетом, но Гарри был безусловно горд тем, что мог здесь иногда спрятаться от суеты Министерства. В кабинете едва умещались его письменный стол и стеллаж с документами, которые не разбирали, казалось, целый век. Гарри обещал себе его разгрести уже три года. И, конечно, он не находил время и только заваливал его очередными папками. 

Все же довольно часто звено Гарри участвовало в операциях, расследованиях и полных адреналина других замечательных событиях (новых шрамов, впрочем, в карьере Гарри пока не прибавилось). Так что кабинет он смог облагородить лишь двумя вещами. На столе появилась рамка с колдографией Рона, Гермионы и их дочери Розы. А рядом подарок от Гермионы на прошлое Рождество — снежный маггловский шар с фигуркой Хогвартса в нем.  
Стол стоял боком к подобию окошка. Конечно, за стенами Аврората, примыкающего к Министерству, не было ничего. Но в какой-то из реформ интерьеров Министерства некий умник решил, что в кабинетах Аврората должны быть окна, показывающие погоду по настроению. Это должно было поддерживать психологическое состояние бойцов. Авроры в свое время пожали плечами и ушли на задания, а окна поставили. 

И вот у Гарри было свое эмоциональное окно в мир. Но чары на нем последние две недели барахлили. В окне, не переставая, лил дождь, а в особенные моменты ударяла молния. Гарри подозревал, что это связано с тем, что в эти две недели у звена Гарри почти не было полевой работы. Пару дней назад двое совершили рейд захвата мелкого контрабандиста, и это было самое захватывающее в жизни его звена. Это означало, что настало время для бумажной работы.

* * *

Когда Гарри шел утром на работу, он мысленно обещал себе хотя бы начать разбирать тот стеллаж. В Атриуме было достаточно светло, чувствовалось бодрое настроение весны, толпа министерских чиновников гудела. Гарри редко пользовался парадным входом, предпочитая неприметную дверь непосредственно в Аврорат. Во время злополучной реформы интерьеров почти наверняка тот же умник решил, что аврорам будет комфортнее возвращаться в Аврорат после задания, не привлекая к себе внимания. В этом Гарри был с ним солидарен. 

Однако сегодня ему предстояло сдать в Хранилище улику, которые ребята конфисковали во время последнего рейда и почему-то притащили ее Гарри прямо домой. Гарри был рад, что Сид и Нэнси после вечернего рейда отрапортовали сразу ему, но хранить конфискованный артефакт было совершенно негде. Гарри оставил его в специальном мешочке, набор которых был выдан в свое время Отделом тайн, и вот уже держал его дома эти два дня, потому что он забывал его взять с собой каждый раз. Сначала было необходимо поместить под стражу владельца контрабандного артефакта, потом он оформлял бумаги для судебного разбирательства, а их было куда больше, чем количество стандартных заклинаний в арсенале рядового аврора.

Еще один минус должности старшего аврора был очевиден: Гарри отвечал не только за жизни других, но и за бюрократию своего звена.  
Улику пришлось бы рано или поздно сдать, так как до суда ее предстояло изучить артефакторам из Отдела тайн и подтвердить ее темномагические свойства. И вот Гарри впервые за полгода вошел в Министерство через главный атриум. Он постарался бы быстрее просочиться к лифтам, если бы натренированный взгляд аврора не выхватил до боли знакомую белобрысую макушку в толпе. Через секунду видение исчезло, и Гарри тряхнул головой, решив, что все это лишь нелепое совпадение. Вспомнив о мешочке с артефактом в своем кармане, он поспешил к лифтам.

* * *

За стойкой Хранилища улик, к несчастью Гарри, сегодня дежурила Пегги Колдуотер. Наверное, Поттер был героем магической Британии и отважным старшим аврором, но справляться с флиртом поклонниц он все еще не научился. Завидев его еще в коридоре, Пегги отчаянно стала прихорашиваться. Гарри смутился, он честно не хотел разрушать надежды девушки, впрочем, как и всех остальных девушек Британии.

Пегги захлопала ресницами, когда Гарри подошел ближе и выложил мешочек с уликой на стойку.

— Добрый день, аврор Поттер, — чересчур сладостно прощебетала Пегги. — Я надеюсь, вы не пострадали после рейда? Сегодня ведь такой прекрасный день и погода!

— Кхм, — замялся Гарри. Если он скажет ей, что рейд произвели Сид и Нэнси, это поможет ему переключить внимание девушки на близнецов? Отстранено он подумал, что вряд ли может надеяться сегодня на солнце в его кабинете. — Мисс Колдуотер, я всего лишь хочу сдать улику. Суд послезавтра, передайте ее в Отдел тайн, будьте любезны, как можно скорее.

Гарри покраснел, вспомнив, что сам виноват в задержке и сейчас использует симпатию Пегги, чтобы исправить положение дел.

— Конечно, аврор Поттер, — Пегги палочкой осторожно перевела мешочек в специальную ячейку для отправки. Гарри покраснел второй раз, ведь он держал предположительно темномагический артефакт голыми руками. Хорош аврор.

На стойке лежала стопка формуляров для сдачи улик. Предвидев задержку у стойки, Гарри мысленно себя похвалил и вытащил заполненный заранее формуляр:

— Я очень тороплюсь, вот Форма 9.1. — Гарри выдавил самую очаровательную улыбку, которую мог. — Вы же проверите ее сами, Пегги? У меня там...

Гарри неопределенно махнул рукой позади себя, как будто бы там его ждала очередная магическая дуэль с Волдемортом.

В глазах Пегги вспыхнуло разочарование, и она поджала губы:

— Конечно, аврор Поттер, сообщить вам о результатах проверки? — Пегги с надеждой посмотрела на него, и Гарри быстро представил себе, как девушка появится в его кабинете.

— Уверен, что артефакторы примут улику, она ведь важнее Формы 9.1, так? — Гарри кивнул сам себе, будто бы уверяя себя, что бюрократическая волокита Министерства рассосалась сама собой за эту ночь. — Эм, ну я пошел. Всего хорошего, Пегги.

Гарри быстро крутанулся на месте, словно хотел трансгрессировать, не став дожидаться ответа от девушки. К его счастью, из лифта вышел Джексон, старший аврор соседнего звена. Он целенаправленно направился к Пегги, кивнув на ходу Гарри. Поттеру оставалось лишь надеяться, что Пегги найдет в Джексоне новый объект своего восхищения.

* * *

Время двигалось ужасно медленно. До обеда Гарри успел прожечь взглядом дыру в стеллаже и даже представить себе план, как он рассортирует на нем документы. В перерыв, когда Гарри вытащил припасенный сэндвич, к нему заглянул Рон. Он распахнул дверь с возгласом:

— Дружище, ты не поверишь, какая случилась история с русалками!

Гарри заинтересованно на него посмотрел и откусил от сэндвича. Кикимер опять переборщил с горчицей. Рон понятливо ему кивнул и потряс бумажным пакетом в своих руках.

— Гермиона начала готовить тебе обеды? — Гарри действительно был заинтригован. 

— Упаси Мерлин, — Рон упал на старый деревянный стул для посетителей. Тот опасно скрипнул, и Гарри напрягся. Он любил этот стул, как можно любить частичку его личного мира в виде этого кабинета. — Она моя жена и все такое, но нет еще такого блюда, которое Гермиона смогла бы не испортить. 

Гарри понимающе хмыкнул. В чете Уизли-Грейнджер готовил Рон, точнее, ему приходилось, а, возможно, это просто передалось ему непонятным образом с генами матери. С другой стороны, та же Джинни ненавидела подходить к плите. Гарри так до конца и не изучил этот вопрос. 

Рон водрузил свой пакет на стол Гарри, попутно примяв им несколько самолетиков. Странно, что Гарри заметил их лишь сейчас. Вчера на его столе не было никаких записок.  
Но сэндвич в его руках требовал большего внимания, так что он вгрызся в него, продолжая слушать друга:

— Джордж был у мамы с утра, она передала нам обеды, — пожал плечами Рон и стал разворачивать свой пакет. Маленький кабинет сразу наполнился восхитительными ароматами. — Вообще-то тут и тебе хватит. 

Рон деловито вытащил и увеличил заклинанием пару тарелок, салфетки, приборы и самое драгоценное — бутылку сливочного пива из Хогсмида. 

— Уверен? — Гарри скептически посмотрел сначала на друга, а потом на оставшуюся половину своего сэндвича. Скудные умения Кикимера в готовке меркли на фоне талантов миссис Уизли. Рон только рассмеялся.

— Я думаю, что мама учла нас обоих. Она слишком проницательна, да? 

— Тогда она обязана возглавить Управление авроров, — заметил Гарри и деловито пододвинул к себе одну из тарелок. Остатки сэндвича были гордо отложены. 

Некоторое время парни занимались исключительно поеданием пищи. Наконец Рон собрал их тарелки и все тем же способом убрал их в пакет. Он сыто откинулся на спинку своего стула и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри:

— Ну, рассказывай.

— Рассказывать что? — Гарри искренне надеялся, что друг не ждет от него подробного отчета о последних заданиях. Он стыдливо отметил, что в последних двух рейдах даже не участвовал. 

— Ты скоро прожжешь дыру взглядом в этом стеллаже, а твое окно показывает ливень уже две недели подряд, — порой Рон превосходил Гермиону не только в готовке, но и в проницательности. 

Что мог сказать Гарри? Что у них застой в делах? Что единственное задание он чуть не испортил, забыв сдать улику? Что он ненавидит заполнять бумажки, или что он видел утром....

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Рон помахал рукой перед его глазами. — Ты словно привидение увидел. 

— Может и так, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Сегодня в Атриуме мне показалось на секунду, что я увидел Малфоя.

— О, только не говори мне, что кто-то все же прибил хорька и теперь его привидение стенает по всем закоулкам Министерства и требует найти убийцу? 

— Что? Нет, он вроде бы был вполне себе живой. Но я не знаю точно. В смысле не уверен, был ли это Малфой. Я видел его со спины, но вряд ли мне показалось, так?

— Ты старший аврор и ты миллион раз наблюдал за Малфоем, так что ты мог бы узнать его затылок. 

Гермиона определенно хорошо влияла на Рона. 

— К тому же, я почти уверен, что это был он, — заключил Рон и протянул Гарри один из самолетиков, который он каким-то образом уже успел развернуть. 

Гарри хватило лишь пробежаться глазами по листу, чтоб застонать и стукнуться лбом о столешницу. Записка содержала в себе инструкцию по внесенным изменениям в правила заполнения Формы 9.1. Внизу изящно была выведена подпись: Драко Малфой, старший артефактор, Отдел тайн. 

— Не знал, что он здесь работает. Гермиона уж точно в курсе, могла бы и сообщить нам. Наверняка это его очередной коварный слизеринский план, — Гарри не нужно было даже поднимать голову, он знал, что глаза Рона уже загорелись. 

Друг не прошел испытания в авроры, разумно рассудив, что магазин Волшебных вредилок и Джордж требуют его внимания. Но детская жажда азарта и раскрытия заговоров осталась. Гарри, в принципе, разделял его стремление. Но в его новом мире совершенно точно не было места очередной тайне, связанной с Малфоем. По крайней мере, Гарри себя пытался в этом убедить. 

— Я думаю, что он просто специально устроился сюда, чтобы досадить мне и заставить переписывать тонну бумаг. Очередная вредная выходка засранца, — Гарри снова принял сидячее положение и пожал плечами. Интересно, игнорирование проблемы поможет ее избежать? 

* * *

Рон ушел, на прощание пригласив Гарри в гости на субботний обед и наверняка надеясь, что к этому времени Гарри соберет больше сведений о Малфое. И в этом был  
определенный смысл, так как Гарри был полностью уверен, что по делу их рейда главным артефактором был назначен Малфой, а значит, они увидятся в пятницу в Визенгамоте.  
Спустя час, когда Гарри даже отлевитировал часть папок на столе, решив разобрать их по алфавиту, в его кабинет, как, впрочем, и в его жизнь, резко ворвался сердитый Малфой. 

— Старший аврор Поттер, почему я должен ждать полдня, когда вы соизволите должным образом выполнить свою работу?

— И тебе привет, Малфой, давно не виделись, — Гарри замер у стеллажа. Малфой практически не изменился, может, стал чуть мужественнее, перестав зализывать волосы, но занозой остался прежней. Мантия артефактора удивительно шла ему, словно это было его судьбой. Гарри знал это ощущение, он видел это в зеркале каждый раз, надевая форму аврора.

— Без любезностей, Поттер. Меня ждет темномагический артефакт на столе, а я все еще не в курсе всех обстоятельств, при которых он был добыт. 

Гарри честно устал краснеть за этот день. Он тоже не был в курсе, ведь рейд произвели близнецы. Все, что он узнал из скорого рапорта, он занес в злополучную форму, понадеявшись, что для бюрократических формальностей этого будет достаточно. И все же ему нужно было достойно встретить напор бывшего школьного врага. 

— Новая инструкция по Форме 9.1 прибыла уже после того, как я все сдал в Хранилище, — нет, это не достойный ответ, это жалкое оправдание. 

— Когда мне присылают срочную работу, я предпочитаю, чтобы в моем распоряжении были все данные об объекте. 

— Ах, ты предпочитаешь, — Гарри начинал злиться. В окошке кабинета что-то прогремело и сверкнула молния. Вот это уже было более похоже на его настроение. — А я предпочитаю, чтобы на работу с темномагическими артефактами выбирали сотрудников с большей осторожностью.

Малфой скривился и отшатнулся от него. Гарри и не заметил, что в какой-то момент они приблизились друг к другу настолько, что почти столкнулись носами, так, словно хотели обняться после долгой разлуки. 

— Что бы ты знал, для этой работы требуется большая компетентность и знания, и ты бы ее все равно не получил, будь хоть трижды кавалером Ордена Мерлина. — Малфой словно ощетинился. — Я много и упорно работал, и не позволю тебе, Поттер, в очередной раз все испортить. 

Он припечатал к его груди листок, который Гарри на автомате поймал, попутно скользнув по пальцам Малфоя. Удивительно, но от всегда холодного Драко Малфоя словно шел жар. Может, они просто оба разгорячились в данной ситуации? 

— Жду заполненную форму к девяти утра на своем столе. Иначе в суде твой отряд потерпит фиаско. 

Малфой торжествующе хмыкнул и так же быстро покинул кабинет, как в него и попал.  
Гарри растерянно посмотрел на чистый бланк Формы 9.1 и улыбнулся. Эта короткая перепалка с Малфоем стала лучшим событием в его жизни за очень долгое время. Еще никогда бюрократическая волокита его так не радовала. Это было странно и одновременно волнующе. Отбросив в сторону неуместные мысли, он вызвал к себе Сида и Нэнси.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Гарри разжигает огонь

На следующее утро Гарри появился в Аврорате за пять минут до девяти часов. На самом деле, он бы пришел и в восемь утра. Будь его воля, то в кабинете давно бы появился хотя бы диван. Но Гермиона упорно отказывалась ему помогать с расширяющими чарами. «Гарри Джеймс Поттер, у тебя есть собственный дом, вот и спи там. Работа не должна становиться твоей новой жизнью», — Гермиона, конечно же, лукавила. Рон всегда жаловался, что его жена брала работу на дом. Правда, с появлением Розы подруга решила ответственнее подходить к своей роли жены и теперь матери.

Что до Гарри, ему просто невыносимо скучно было на Гриммо. Он смирился с Кикимером и портретом Вальбурги, но они не входили в число его лучших друзей, а призраки прошлого старого особняка и вовсе порой вгоняли в тоску. К счастью, работа старшим аврором часто давала повод не ночевать дома.

И вот в четверг с утра Гарри методично поедал фирменную, если можно так выразиться, яичницу с беконом от Кикимера на кухне Гриммо и терпеливо ждал, когда домовик нальет ему кофе. Будь воля Гарри, он бы сам себе готовил, тем более после «трудового лагеря имени тетушки Петуньи» он неплохо справлялся с этим видом домохозяйства. Но каким-то магическим образом Кикимер признал в Гарри своего полноправного хозяина (реформа освобождения домовиков, казалось, его вовсе и не коснулась) и упорно готовил свою стряпню до того, как тот просыпался. Переводить же продукты Гарри категорически отказывался. В то же время Кикимер едва ли мог похвастаться таким стремлением к уборке особняка. Впрочем, Гарри пользовался лишь двумя жилыми помещениями, и этого вполне хватало.

Кикимер старчески дернулся и слегка пролил кофе. По внешней стенке чашки потекла капля, и Гарри завороженно проследил за ней. Капля-бунтарь, которая отказывалась следовать за своими сестрами внутрь чашки, как и полагается приличным каплям кофе. Кикимер запричитал и тут же защелкал пальцами, прибираясь. Гарри вздрогнул, неожиданно для себя погладил домовика по ушам и ласково заверил того, что не сердится. Быстро допив кофе, он поспешил собраться и аппарировать ко входу в Аврорат.

* * *

Аврорат никогда не спал. Всегда оставалось на ночь дежурное звено, часто авроры элементарно в разгар расследования не покидали свои рабочие места, пока преступник не был пойман. Но сегодня на этаже Гарри было непривычно тихо. В углу комнаты лишь изредка раздавался смех. Звено Джексона собиралось сдать свое дежурство и предвкушало выходной день.

— Льюис, — Гарри подошел к Джексону и пожал ему руку. — Все спокойно?

— Разогнали одних пьяных дуэлянтов, да ловили книззла, — Джексон поморщился. Гарри сочувственно ему улыбнулся, не для того они все поступали на службу.

— Видел тебя вчера у Хранилища, думал, что у тебя тоже есть какое-нибудь дело.

— Да я… — Льюис заметно стушевался и замялся. — В общем, дело есть, но не криминальное. Я давно хотел тебя спросить, что у тебя?

— У меня что? — Гарри подумал, что оба со стороны, наверное, выглядели нелепо.

— Что у тебя с Пегги Колдуотер? — на одном дыхании выпалил Льюис.

— Совершенно, совсем совершенно ничего, что не мешает тебе пригласить эту девушку на свидание, — Гарри облегченно вздохнул и шутливо толкнул Льюиса локтем. Неужели его вчерашнее желание сбылось?

— Да, но она только и делает, что говорит о тебе, когда я к ней прихожу. Вот я и подумал…

— Льюис Джексон, лично я думаю, что Пегги не откажет такому бравому старшему аврору как ты. Просто сделай этот первый шаг.

Гарри поразился сам себе. В голове эта речь прозвучала словно голосом Гермионы.

Попав, наконец, в свой кабинет, Гарри воодушевленно уселся за стол и принялся ждать. Если пропала одна проблема, то скоро жди две новых.

* * *

Но ничего не происходило. Гарри был готов завыть от отчаяния. Они вчера с Сидом и Нэнси убили час, но заполнили Форму 9.1 вплоть до каждой мелочи. Гарри даже слишком поспешно отправил ее самолетиком (действуй методом врага) на стол Малфою. Это было несколько опрометчиво, ведь формально Аврорат не был частью Министерства, но уже давно считался ее соседом. Тем более после войны все лояльнее относились к букве закона. Почти все.

А вдруг его такой важный самолетик перехватили? Хотя вряд ли бы кого-то заинтересовала очередная бюрократическая отписка, да и специальные чары оповестили Гарри, что самолетик прибыл на место. Это произошло через пять минут после окончания рабочего дня, и Гарри рассчитал, что Малфой увидит его уже только сегодня. Однако Темпус показал десять утра, а Малфой никак не реагировал. Не прислал "спасибо", не ворвался в кабинет. Это удручало. И нет, Гарри совершенно не жаждал ответной реакции Малфоя. Он просто хотел знать, что уделал Малфоя. Тот же не верил, что Гарри точно в срок все сделает, верно?

К одиннадцати часам Гарри разобрал самую верхнюю полку стеллажа. Вчерашний план с расстановкой папок по алфавиту провалился. Оказалось, что для начала стоит выработать классификатор дел, и так дело пошло намного проще. Это маленькое открытие невероятно потешило самолюбие Гарри. Не то чтобы он придавал ему значение, но борьба со стеллажом была определенно на втором месте по сложности после убийства Волдеморта.

Из папок верхней полки скопилась стопка листиков, которые можно было спокойно уничтожить, не передавая в архив. Гарри показалось, что Эванеско слишком просто для того, чтобы отметить эту первую победу. Трансфигурировав коробку со скрепками в жестяное блюдо, Гарри поставил его в центре стола и выложил на него всю стопку ненужных листов. Сам он сел в свое кресло и взмахнул палочкой. Инсендио вышло чуть сильнее, чем он хотел, но зато вся стопка сразу же вспыхнула.

Гарри завороженно смотрел на огонь. Когда-то он случайно услышал из телешоу тети Петуньи, что если долго смотреть на огонь, то можно очистить душу. Наверное, в этом была своя правда. Но его размышления прервал Малфой, который соизволил, наконец, громко распахнуть дверь в кабинет.

* * *

— Неужели приносишь в жертву остатки разума, Поттер? — Малфой скептически осмотрелся и грациозно сел на несчастный стул для посетителей. Естественно, предмет мебели даже не скрипнул. Гарри мысленно обозвал его предателем.

— Опять используешь школьные шуточки, Малфой?

— Я смотрю, тебе понравилась наша переписка. Помнится, на третьем курсе ты моих журавликов уничтожал, порой даже не раскрыв.

— Что, поговорим о твоих детских проблемах?

— Поттер, — Малфой сжал зубы. — Если я уйду, то это у тебя будут большие проблемы. И поверь мне, я бы не стал на их пути, если бы не моя жажда выполнить все точно в соответствии с рабочей инструкцией, хотя некоторые игнорируют факт ее существования. Мне же все еще дорого это место.

Гарри напрягся. Судя по тону Малфоя, это был деловой разговор, а не обмен привычными любезностями.

— Это по делу Олдриджа, что с артефактом?

— Правильный вопрос, Поттер, — Малфой удовлетворительно кивнул сам себе. Листки догорали на блюде, и отблески огня как-то красиво ложились на его таком спокойном лице. Благо окошко все еще показывало хмурый день, и Гарри все списал на освещение.

— Если бы правильно заполненная Форма лежала у меня столе вчера, то ты бы уже знал, что артефакт не темномагический, — продолжил Малфой и торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Наверное, Гарри выглядел слишком ошарашенным.

— Но мы были уверены!

— Мало ли в чем уверены авроры. Решающее слово за артефакторами, поэтому мы изучаем улики перед судом, — протянул Малфой так, словно читал Гарри лекцию. — Возможно, когда-то он и был темномагическим, лет двести назад. Сейчас же он способен вызвать не более чем временную икоту. Артефакт пролежал в семье Берков так долго без дела, что магия внутри него захлопнулась сама по себе. Я слишком хорошо знаю, что вы в Аврорате устроили настоящий поход по древним поместьям чистокровных, но поверь мне, темномагические артефакты такая же часть нашего мира, как и все остальное. Нельзя просто так взять и искромсать многовековую историю. Наверное, если бы Грейнджер не была занята освобождением домовиков, то увидела бы эту очевидную истину. Ваши рейды скатились уже до смешного помешательства.

Все это время Малфой так активно жестикулировал и увлеченно вещал, что Гарри на мгновение показалось, что Малфою действительно нравится его работа.

— Гермиона любит наш мир не меньше тебя. И она такая же часть его, как ты. Мир изменился, магия доступна не только чистокровным. Семьи волшебников отличаются друг от друга.

Они напряглись, оба поняв, что Гарри только что повторил слова Малфоя с самого начала их знакомства. От Гарри не улизнул и тот факт, что Малфой перестал называть Гермиону грязнокровкой. Хотя в новом мире это слово все равно стало табуированным.

— В любом случае, завтра на суде я в подробностях выскажу свою экспертную точку зрения. Я сообщаю тебе об этом, так как того требует инструкция. Авроры знакомятся с мнением артефакторов, хочешь ты того или нет.

Малфой еще раз недовольно зыркнул в сторону Гарри и поспешил к выходу. Остаток рабочего дня, не прерываясь на обед, Гарри работал над сменой стратегии обвинения в суде. А для этого нужно было заполнить много бумаг, очень много бумаг.

* * *  
В пятницу на быстром судебном разбирательстве Олдриджа выпустили из-под стражи, но оштрафовали за незаконную торговлю и определили исправительные работы в Мунго. Малфой с трибуны, пока давал показания, неотрывно смотрел именно на Гарри, как бы показывая тому, что он сегодня выиграл, хотя и не выступал защитником. Впрочем Гарри был склонен согласиться. Если бы не его тупое упрямство, то этот человек мог бы оказаться в тюрьме. А Гарри слишком хорошо знал цену несправедливого обвинения.

После суда он подошел к Малфою в коридорах Визенгамота и на глазах по крайней мере десятка свидетелей протянул тому руку. Малфой с недоверием покосился на Гарри, будто бы сканируя аврора на предмет увечий, но в его глазах что-то блеснуло. Малфой пожал руку Гарри в ответ.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Гермиона Грейнджер продолжает положительно влиять на окружающих

— И вот Малфой оказался прав, — горестно заключил Гарри. Они расположились в гостиной, доедая десерт. Гермиона сидела в кресле напротив, а Рон стоял, облокотившись на камин. На ковре Роза сосредоточенно собирала слова из кубиков. Кажется, этот яркий пластмассовый набор подарили ей мистер и миссис Грейнджеры.

Все то время, что Гарри за обедом рассказывал события последних дней, друзья внимательно слушали, даже не перебивали. Они не сразу отреагировали на конец истории, и Гарри слегка испугался. Вдруг эта история нарушила психологическое состояние его друзей?

— А Малфой и правда был прав, в Департаменте совершенно не учитывают традиции чистокровных. Политика Министерства так резко поменялась после войны, что никто не учел, что мы строим новый мир. Помните, как Макгонагалл призывала нас к межфакультетской дружбе на восьмом курсе? Это должно было стать прообразом будущего мира согласия, но в итоге все только делают вид, что настолько добродушны, что разрешают чистокровным хотя бы существовать, — гневная тирада Гермионы заставила вздрогнуть Гарри и Рона, но Роза казалась совершенно увлеченной словом «гиппогриф».

— Гермиона, — восторженно выдохнул Рон. — А давай ты станешь Министром магии? Я уверен, что у тебя получится.

Девушка смущенно опустила глаза и взяла Розу к себе на колени. Она попыталась стянуть резинкой копну рыжих кудрей на ее голове. Гарри отстраненно размышлял, глядя на них, что не будь они с Джинни так упрямы, то давно бы воспитывали какого-нибудь мальчугана. Но Джинни хотела построить свою карьеру в квиддиче, а Гарри слишком часто пропадал на работе. Их брак не выдержал и полугода. Молли тогда причитала, что оба приложили недостаточно усилий, зато Рон не стал злиться за якобы разбитое сердце сестры. Просто пришел к Гарри с бутылкой огневиски и посоветовал нагуляться как следует перед женитьбой.

— А еще глава Отдела тайн знал, что делал, когда принимал на работу Малфоя. Судя по твоему рассказу, он действительно хороший артефактор. Давайте не будем забывать, что он починил Исчезающий шкаф всего в шестнадцать лет, — Гермиона устала бороться с прической Розы и усадила дочь обратно на ковер. Девочка радостно поползла к своим кубикам.

— Да, но остался все такой же заносчивой язвой.

— Гарри, неужели ты не понимаешь? Он не только показал себя в суде или смягчил приговор для обвиняемого. Он предупредил тебя!

— Так того требовала инструкция, Гермиона. Я рад, что его экспертиза косвенно помогла другому человеку, но он же остался… Малфоем, верно?

— Как будто бы все в Министерстве делают все четко по инструкциям, — покачала головой Гермиона и посмотрела на Гарри тем своим фирменным взглядом, который говорил, что пора включать мозги.

Рон будто бы почувствовал необходимость разрядить обстановку или хотя бы ретироваться. Он стал собирать тарелки, намереваясь отнести их на кухню.

— Даже не представляю, что должен сделать хорек, чтобы и я признал его правоту, — крикнул он им уже из коридора.

* * *

Всю следующую неделю от Малфоя не было новостей. Успехи Гарри в разборке стеллажа достигли третьей полки. Один раз их звено оставалось на ночное дежурство, но им даже не досталась ловля книззлов. Хотя за ночь до этого звено Симуса предотвратило попытку ограбления, и сейчас они увлеченно ловили одного из сбежавших воров. Гарри нисколько не завидовал другу и бывшему однокласснику. Симус, как считал Гарри, заслужил место старшего аврора, он даже сумел обуздать свои взрывоопасные опыты. Но всегда мог при случае ими пригрозить.

В общем, никаких расследований, артефактов и Драко Малфоев на горизонте Гарри не предвиделось. Окошко в кабинете продолжало отображать пасмурное настроение. Гарри на какой-то момент показалось, что он слышит стук капель по стеклу, и стал различать в нем азбуку Морзе. Может, чары на окне просили их спасти из круговорота цепи жизни? Дождь-молния-ливень-гром-пасмурное небо — и так по кругу. Окошки настроения обычно зачаровывались на ясную погоду, но только у Гарри оно могло оказаться таким безнадежно испорченным, будто бы в школе ему снова достался потрепанный учебник.

В пятницу Симус заглянул к Гарри в обед и выставил бутылку медовухи на стол. Гарри даже не удивился и с радостью отложил в сторону очередное кулинарное творение Кикимера.

— Празднуем! — кивнул Симус, подтверждая догадки Гарри. — Поймали гада и даже оформили.

— Звучит как тост, — Гарри понимающе хмыкнул. Симус тоже ненавидел заполнять бумажки.

— Конечно, выяснилось, что парнишка был шестеркой и даже никого не успел обокрасть, но ты же знаешь Визенгамот. Требуют проводить дела даже по такой мелочи, — Симус деловито трансфигурировал два стакана и стал разливать медовуху. — Наверное, установят надзор. Будем его проверять иногда на предмет совершенных преступлений. Правда, в нашем звене нет ни одного легилимента.

— Считаешь, это так здорово появляться в Аврорате каждую неделю, чтобы кто-то чужой копался в твоих мозгах, хотя только от одного ощущения наложить на кого-то Круциатус тебя тошнит? — на пороге стоял Малфой, грозно, но в каком-то защитническом жесте сложив руки на груди. Гарри усилием воли не расплескал все из своего стакана, ведь первым порывом было встать или хоть что-то сделать. Наконец-то!

— Не боись, Малфой, этот парень всего лишь подозревается в попытке ограбления, наказание будет мягче, чем для бывших Пожирателей смерти, — Симус отсалютировал ему и выпил залпом медовуху из своего стакана.

— Как деликатно, Финниган. Между прочим, я ищу тебя по всему Аврорату, а ты тут распиваешь с Поттером, — в этот момент Малфой посмотрел на Гарри, который и так неотрывно следил за ним. Ему показалось, или на лице Малфоя дрогнула улыбка? — Меня послали удостовериться, что у подозреваемого не было обнаружено никакого темномагического артефакта и наше присутствие на заседании не требуется.

— Не будь букой, Малфой, сегодня же пятница. И она почти кончилась.

— Да, — решил поддержать друга и одновременно встрять в разговор Гарри. Во-первых, они были на его территории. Во-вторых, с какой кстати Малфой ходит лично за Симусом, а не посылает ему свои излюбленные самолетики? Да еще интересуется артефактами Симуса, а не его, Гарри.

— Вообще-то, час назад я случайно встретил Грейнджер, — Малфой отвечал не Симусу, а Гарри, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Словно они играли в гляделки. — Она набросилась на меня из-за поворота и затараторила что-то про факультетскую дружбу, пятилетний выпуск и субботнюю вечеринку.

— Точно! — хлопнул себя по лбу Симус. — Она и меня пригласила. Завтра в семь, она даже сняла весь первый этаж в «Кабаньей голове». Мы с Дином аж присвистнули, когда прочитали ее приглашение. Совсем забыл с этим ограблением. Что же ты не напомнил, Гарри? Мы все приглашены, весь наш курс, кто сможет.

Гарри оставалось сделать вид, что он тоже знает о внезапной вечеринке, и на всякий случай заблокировать сознание от посторонних, так как в нем он придумывал месть Гермионе.

— Как раз собирался спросить, как вы будете туда добираться. А ты тоже сможешь прийти, Малфой? — озарило Гарри. Если Малфой появится завтра в «Кабаньей голове», то вечер обещает быть любопытным.

* * *

Гарри аппарировал к половине восьмого. Вовремя прибыть не удалось, так как на одной из остановок аппарации он невольно наткнулся на группу его фанаток, и ему вежливо пришлось раздавать автографы и притворяться, что не замечает цепких объятий.

Столы в «Кабаньей голове», за которыми сидело уже более десятка человек, были сдвинуты в один ряд по центру. За стойкой Аберфорт все так же мрачно протирал стаканы. Толпа зашумела, заприметив Гарри, и продолжила заниматься тем, что делала до этого: пить и громко общаться. Гарри махнул им рукой и подошел первым делом к Аберфорту.

— Надеюсь, мы тебе не слишком помешали? — поприветствовал он бармена.

— Привет, Гарри. Бывали и похуже у меня клиенты. Но у меня своя договоренность с Гермионой, — перед Гарри внезапно появился стакан с чем-то неизвестным внутри. — Это мой фирменный напиток, тебе следует попробовать. Гермиона сказала мне, что в последнее время ты слишком напряженный.

Гарри с сомнением покосился на стакан, но он не хотел обижать Аберфорта. Взяв чудо-коктейль с собой, он отправился к столам, где плюхнулся между Гермионой и Невиллом. Гарри думал, что это будет очень напряженная встреча, но все вокруг оживленно общались друг с другом и то и дело поднимали тосты. 

Оглядев стол, Гарри увидел Терри Бута, Лаванду, близняшек Патил, Блейза Забини, Паркинсон, Гойла. На самом дальнем конце стола от Гарри сидел Малфой. Дин и Симус пытались его вовлечь в обсуждение пользы использования новой продукции вредилок Уизли на уроках, но Драко лишь закатывал глаза и, не выдержав, принялся объяснять, почему не стоит смешивать магические поля между собой. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что пытался расслышать именно этот разговор, хотя мог спокойно повернутся к Гермионе и начать кивать их с Панси диалогу о правах наследства. 

Рядом с Невиллом сидела Луна. И даже она органично вписалась в их разношерстную компанию. Гарри на секунду представил, что если бы они с Джинни были вместе и она находилась в этом месяце в стране, то они бы появились на встрече его курса вместе.

— Перед тем как ты пришел, Блейз рассказывал нам, как он развел Слизнорта и тот написал ему половину эссе по зельеварению, которое сам же и проверил. Такая забавная история, — Гермиона наклонилась ближе к Гарри и рассмеялась ему в плечо. Гарри понял, что подруга начала с медовухи. — Так здорово, правда?

Она обвела взглядом стол. Гарри не мог не согласиться.

* * *

После того как были обсуждены все школьные слухи, произнесено несколько дюжин тостов (громче всех «за межфакультетскую дружбу» орала Гермиона, и Рон виновато улыбался, пытаясь успокоить свою явно охмелевшую жену), предложенной, но категорически отклоненной девочками игры в бутылочку (Симус и Дин взяли на себя обязанность приготовить позже специальный вечер настольных и застольных игр), компания стала расходиться. Большинство воспользовалось каминной сетью, и Аберфорт даже проявил заботу: он следил за бывшим школьниками, чтобы все из них произнесли четко место назначения.

Несколько ребят, в том числе и Гарри, выбежали на улицу, опьяненные атмосферой и свежим воздухом Шотландии.

— Мы назовем это первой великой попойкой в Кабаньей голове, — пьяно орали друг в друга Блейз и Невилл. 

Луна заключила, что сегодня прекрасная ночь, чтобы покормить Гигантского кальмара. С улюлюканьем парни понеслись в сторону Хогвартса, захватив Лавгуд с собой. Гарри осталось лишь рассмеяться им вдогонку. В конце концов, Невилл профессор, и это ему отвечать завтра перед Макгонагалл, если она их обнаружит утром на берегу Черного озера.

Потом он растерянно огляделся. Рона и Гермионы рядом не было. Наверное, они пошли через камин, как и все. Гарри не знал, что намешал ему Аберфорт, но он явно покачивался из сторону в сторону и зачарованно смотрел на темный силуэт Хогвартса.

— Ты знал, что Слизерин наконец стал набирать более трех человек в год? — Малфой подошел неслышно сзади.

— Невилл сказал, что в этом году Кубок школы может получить Хаффлпафф, — это казалось так нормально. Стоять рядом с Малфоем и вот так беседовать.

— Салазар, куда катится мир, — фыркнул Малфой. Гарри медленно повернул к нему голову и неожиданно для себя хихикнул.

Малфой недоуменно уставился на него, но и сам рассмеялся. Смех у него был легким, почти женским, но более приглушенный. Гарри в жизни не слышал более теплого смеха. Раньше Малфой смеялся над ним, а сейчас вместе с ним.

— Пойдем, ты еле держишься на ногах, — Малфой прервал пьяные размышления Гарри, за что тот был ему благодарен. Еще немного, и мысли потекли бы не в ту сторону. — Давай, держи мою руку. Еще не хватало, чтобы я допустил расщепление своего коллеги и по совместительству героя магической Британии. От «Пророка» потом не откупиться.

Прикосновение Малфоя было таким же обжигающим, как помнил Гарри с прошлой недели. Он не успел как следует собраться, когда Малфой потащил его в серию аппарационных прыжков. Гарри хотелось прыснуть от мысли, что было бы, если они наткнулись на толпу его фанаток, когда он вот так просто держит Драко Малфоя за руку.

Когда мир перед глазами, наконец, остановился, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил себя на крыльце Гриммо. На его вопросительный взгляд Малфой лишь поднял бровь:

— Не думай, что мама не показывала мне дом, в котором она выросла.

— Кхм… — смог лишь выдавить из себя Гарри. Стоит ли приглашать Малфоя к себе? Вряд ли он сам выдержит еще одну аппарацию.

— Конечно, зачем нужны слова, если есть звуки, — протянул Малфой. — Поттер, я вызову себе «Ночного рыцаря». Иди проспись лучше.

И с этими словами Драко отступил на пару ступенек ниже. Гарри снова задумался. А где спит сам Малфой? В Мэноре?

— Спокойной ночи, Малфой, — было правильно сказать эти слова. — И спасибо за доставку на дом.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Гарри получает свой кофе

Утро понедельника, как обычно, началось прескверно. Гарри проспал. На самом деле, просто все воскресенье он пытался не думать о намечавшихся дружеских отношениях со слизеринцами, предпочтя упражняться в подвале. Еще до работы в Аврорте они с Роном смогли соорудить там что-то вроде Выручай-комнаты образца пятого курса. Это был его личный тренировочный полигон. В Аврорате тренироваться было весело и легко в компании своего звена или звена Симуса, но иногда Гарри просто хотелось бездумно покидать боевые заклинания, выпустить пар, так сказать, и отвлечься. Он редко спускался в подвал, но после разрыва с Джинни провел там два дня подряд.

Вчера даже тренировки в подвале не помогли настроиться на привычный поток мыслей. Новые перемены в жизни Гарри любил, но его интуиция подсказывала, что не всегда от них стоит ожидать хорошего. Дружба со слизеринцами (и особенно с одним конкретным) казалась подозрительной. И в то же время где-то в уголочке его разум вопил, что это его всего лишь застарелая привычка — подозревать слизеринцев. И раз они теперь благодаря Гермионе встали на путь исправления общества, то не пора ли самому Гарри пересмотреть свои ожидания? В конце концов, пять лет назад он сам свидетельствовал в пользу Драко Малфоя, не желая еще больших жертв войны.

Под вечер Гарри нашел в библиотеке Блэков потрепанный экземпляр книги про темномагические артефакты и так с ним и уснул. В понедельник он проснулся в половину девятого.

На кухне он не обнаружил ни завтрака, ни Кикимера. Это было странно, так как Кикимер последний год проявлял достаточно заботы о Гарри, чтобы не забыть его разбудить или приготовить завтрак. Домовик обнаружился в своей каморке, прижавшимся к стенке и обнимающим себя. Он весь трясся, потел и судорожно вдыхал воздух.

Гарри на автомате просканировал его на предмет отравлений и проклятий. Однако результат был отрицательным.

— Что случилось?

— Кикимер заболел, Хозяин. Кикимер теперь не сможет выполнять свои обязанности и должен себя наказать. Он не приготовил завтрак Хозяину, — домовик еще больше затрясся и стал стучать себя по коленкам. Видимо, это был максимум, который смог из себя выжать престарелый эльф.

— О, — Гарри нахмурился. Ему еще никогда не приходилось видеть заболевшего домовика. Он помнил пьяную Винки, раненого Добби, но Кикимер выглядел совершенно убитым, будто бы он сейчас задохнется и умрет здесь у Гарри на руках в мирное время. Гарри не мог этого допустить! — Отправляйся в Хогвартс, Кикимер. Уверен, что местные домовики тебя примут и подлечат. А лучше аппарируй сразу к Хагриду. Он точно знает, как тебя вылечить.Это приказ, Кикимер.

Гарри был в восторге от своей идеи. Он бы и сам принес домовика старому другу, но шел еще учебный год, и в Хогвартс было не так просто попасть. Не хотелось вырывать ни Хагрида, ни Макгонагалл с занятий.

— Кикимер не сможет выполнить приказ Хозяина, — завыл домовик. — Кикимер не имеет силы аппарировать.

Это не входило в планы Гарри. Он почти был готов завыть от отчаяния, как и его домовой эльф, пока его не озарило.

— Кикимер, ты сможешь побыть здесь еще немного? Мне надо посоветоваться с одним другом. Я тебя не брошу.

Гарри сжал протянутую ручку Кикимера и поспешил в Министерство. Он надеялся, что Гермиона сегодня не опоздает на работу.

* * *

За столом Гермионы в Департаменте магического правопорядка было пусто. Как и за двумя соседними. Гермиона делила кабинет с коллегами и дома иногда слишком горячо жаловалась Рону на них. В углу находился еще один стол, за которым незнакомая Гарри ведьмочка флегматично рассортировала письма. Она подняла взгляд на Гарри и сухо заявила, что все ушли на планерку.

Гарри оставалось лишь закатить глаза на бюрократические традиции. Он наскоро нацарапал Гермионе записку и оставил у нее на столе, надеясь, что Гермиона сразу же вернется на рабочее место.

Он уныло перешел из Министерства к себе в Аврорат. По пути встретилась Пегги, которая лишь ойкнула и отскочила от него, когда Гарри случайно толкнул ее плечом на пути.

— Прости, Пегги, — Гарри отшатнулся. Он не был сейчас готов еще уворачиваться от флирта, но Пегги только кивнула ему и процокала на каблуках дальше по коридору. В Аврорате его встретил подозрительно счастливый Джексон, который насвистывал мелодию нового хита Селестины Уорбек.

— О, Гарри, привет, какое прекрасное утро, не находишь? — Льюис мечтательно прошел мимо него, и Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Джексон даже не накинулся на него с подробностями его свидания с Пегги.

В кабинете Гарри оставалось ждать и радоваться тому, что сегодня должен быть очередной скучный день в Аврорате. Ведь было бы совсем некстати, если бы их звено внезапно сорвали в рейд именно в то утро, когда от Гарри зависела судьба Кикимера. Какими бы ни были их отношения с Кикимером в прошлом, Гарри был рад обществу домовика сейчас.  
Волнения Гарри, конечно же, бесцеремонно прервал Малфой. Он стоял на пороге его кабинета с чашкой кофе в руках и листком пергамента. На мгновение Гарри позволил себе втянуть божественный запах напитка и позлиться на Малфоя за то, что так откровенно дразнил его.

— Колдуотер шепнула мне и всему Отделу тайн, что старший аврор Поттер сегодня сам не свой и растерял всю грациозность. Вот пришел убедиться, что слухи врут и тебя не подменили. Страшно представить себе грациозного аврора Поттера. Особенно в балетной пачке.

— Шуточки уровня второго курса, Малфой, — лениво ответил Гарри. Не хватало ему сейчас еще пререканий.

Драко по-свойски уселся на стул посетителей, поставив на стол свою чашку и лист пергамента.

— Что поделать, после субботы не могу отделаться от чувства ностальгии, — Драко пристально посмотрел в глаза Гарри и пододвинул ему чашку. — Никаких ядов и, упаси Мерлин, любовных зелий.

Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел сначала на Малфоя, потом перевел глаза на чашку. Она была полной, а простой анализ палочкой диагностировал лишь Согревающие чары.  
Драко пожал плечами, отказываясь это комментировать. В животе Гарри предательски заурчало, и он только сейчас вспомнил, что даже не позавтракал. Гарри сдался и сделал первый глоток под неотрывным взглядом Малфоя. Чтобы окончательно не смутиться, он взял в руки принесенный Малфоем пергамент и попытался вчитаться в Форму 23/8.9, как гласил заголовок.

— Я все заполнил, тебе нужно лишь подписать, — Драко услужливо пододвинул перо.

— Тебе обязательно быть таким… — Гарри тут же отставил чашку с кофе и с презрением посмотрел на Малфоя. — Слизеринцем.

— Ну, я же не пытаюсь выбить из тебя всю гриффиндорскую дурь. Хотя порой мне кажется, что тогда бы я принес пользу обществу. И согласись, что мой кофе хорош, — Драко откинулся на спинку стула, выжидая.

— Постой, ты сам сварил кофе, здесь, в Министерстве? — Гарри с интересом перевел взгляд с Драко на чашку. Он не стал добавлять, что также не верил, что Малфой сварил кофе для него, даже лишь ради того, чтобы получить подпись.

— Поттер, — протянул его имя Малфой. — Если в Отделе тайн есть лаборатория для работы с экспериментальными зельями, неужели я, Драко Малфой, не найду себе угол для того, чтобы приготовить лучший кофе в твоей жизни. Хотя нет, лучший кофе я бы сварил на собственной кухне.

Гарри отстранено попытался представить себе Драко, который ранним утром, заспанный и в шелковой пижаме, стоит над туркой. Наверное, Малфой как раз может опасаться всяких ядов и даже рассчитывать не может на любовное зелье.

— Просто подпиши, Поттер. Чего тебе стоит. Уверяю тебя, что это пойдет на пользу Аврората, и тебе даже не придется вгрызаться в безумно бюрократический слог этого документа.

Еще секунду — и Гарри был готов поверить, что Драко его умолял.

* * *

В дверь кабинета громко постучали, и тут же она распахнулась. Гарри действительно пора было что-то с этим делать. Собственный кабинет означал некое уединение, но, к сожалению, согласно какой-то там инструкции старшие авроры действительно не могли запирать двери в свои кабинеты. Ведь авроры могли понадобиться в любой момент.

— Гарри, я прибежала, как только смогла. Ты же знаешь, эти планерки очень важны для работы всего Департамента, а когда Блэквелл снова заговорил о соблюдении этических норм в отношении браков между людьми и вейлами, то его не остановить. Когда-нибудь я дам его домашний адрес Флер, и пусть она его убеждает в обратном.

Гермиона перевела дух и только сейчас заметила второго человека в кабинете.

— О, здравствуй, Малфой. Жаль, что мы не смогли с Роном попрощаться с вами в субботу. Мы увидели, что вы беседуете на улице, и не стали отвлекать.

Гермиона испытывающе переводила взгляд с одного парня на другого, пытаясь выяснить, что здесь происходило до ее прихода.

— Грейнджер, твое чувство такта просто поражает, — Малфой усмехнулся и быстро встал, пододвигая стул для девушки, уступая ей место. Гермиона покраснела, но присела на край стула.

— О, мне никто раньше не подвигал стул, даже Рон.

Гарри почувствовал дежавю, когда Малфой опять захватил внимание его друзей, оставляя Гарри в стороне вне удел.

— Эй, вообще-то у нас важное дело с Гермионой, хватит флиртовать.

Гермиона и Малфой отреагировали одновременно.

— Гарри!

— Не думал, Поттер, что у тебя такие стереотипные мысли о флирте. Уступить свое место даме — первое дело любого джентльмена. Если бы ты им был, то, конечно же, знал и смог бы отличить простую вежливость от флирта.

Драко во время своей речи успел обойти стол и присесть на столешницу прямо напротив Гарри.

— Так что произошло, Гарри?

Гермиона всегда была островком разума в любой компании.

— Это Кикимер, он заболел и не может сам аппарировать в Хогвартс. Я не знаю, что делать. Я надеялся, что Хагрид поможет, но сейчас учебный день и вырвать его с уроков…

— О, это я виновата, Гарри, — Гермиона стала нервно перебирать складки мантии. — Я уже год пытаюсь внести законопроект о дополнительном больничном крыле в Мунго, ведь остальные лечебницы так и не открыли после войны. Почти одобрено лечение кентавров, так как они все же полулюди, но домовиков и русалок все еще не принимают. Говорят, что недостаточно средств. И это после всего того, что они сделали для нас в битве!

— Неудивительно, Грейнджер, — подал голос Малфой. — Раньше половина Мунго обеспечивалась из средств чистокровных. Но после войны и конфискации имущества, конечно же, больше никто не хочет тратить скудные остатки на благотворительность. Лишь бы хватало на потомков и содержание поместья для них.

— Да, но конфискации необходимы были для возмещения причиненного ущерба.

— Даже гоблины знают, что средства надо вкладывать в активы, а не тратить их сразу же на все подряд.

— Перестаньте, — хлопнул по столу Гарри. — Сейчас не время для политики. В моем доме умирает живое существо, и я не собираюсь копать еще одну могилу для домовика.

— Еще одну? — Драко был удивлен и заинтригован, судя по голосу.

— Добби, — горестно выдохнула Гермиона.

— Что ж, тогда у нас с Поттером много дел. А ты, Грейнджер, сиди здесь и пиши план нового крыла и проект бюджета. Когда вернусь, может, найду время внести свои замечания.

Драко деловито соскочил со стола и снова схватил Гарри за руку, таща его за собой. Гарри был так взволнован из-за Кикимера, что даже не стал возражать.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой Гарри задает вопросы

Гарри стоял весь в саже в малой гостиной Малфой-мэнора с Кикимером на руках и внимательно оглядывал все вокруг. Он все еще не знал, в какой план его втянул Драко. Все, что тот успел - это, по сути, приказать вернуться на Гриммо, взять Кикимера и через каминную сеть попасть сюда. Сам Драко отправился в Мэнор раньше него, дабы, собственно, открыть сеть именно в этой комнате. И не то чтобы Гарри охотно подчинился явному приказу Драко. Просто как бы Малфой не скрывал этого, но Гарри сразу ощутил тревогу в его глазах. Гарри не первый раз видел, как боялся Малфой. Но эта тревога отличалась.

Не успела пройти и пара секунд после появления Гарри в Мэноре, как в комнату вихрем ворвался Малфой.

— Отлично, ты не потерялся.

— Что, боялся, я не захочу тут появиться? — прищурился Гарри.

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, Поттер, если бы я и боялся, то только того, что по дороге ты разгромишь комнату, что так мила сердцу матери.

Гарри удовлетворительно хмыкнул, Малфой явно прятал за своим ехидством что-то. Тот слишком поспешно отвел голову и рассматривал темно-синие портьеры, словно чего-то ждал. Может ему, правда, неловко, что Гарри находится в Мэноре впервые после войны? Нет, тут было что-то еще.

— Драко! Почему ты не сообщил о своем визите? Почему я узнаю, что ты бегаешь по Мэнору от домовиков? — В комнату плавно, словно скользя, вошла Нарцисса Малфой и ахнула, прижав руку ко рту. — О, у нас гости.

— Госпожа Нарцисса, — очнулся Кикимер и протянул к ней руку.

— Гарри нужна наша помощь, — настойчиво проговорил Драко и кивнул в его сторону.

— Да, да, конечно, мистер Поттер, разрешите? — Нарцисса подошла ближе и ласково погладила Кикимера по голове.

Гарри на какое-то мгновение позволил себе испытать зависть к Малфою. Нарцисса всегда была в первую очередь матерью, и Драко очень повезло.

— Вы сможете помочь? Мне кажется, что он умирает. Я хотел показать его Хагриду, но он сейчас в Хогвартсе, ведет занятия, — сбивчиво заговорил Гарри. Он вспомнил, что все его тревоги этим утром связаны лишь с Кикимером, так?

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Поттер. Он не умирает. Еще ни один эльф не умирал на моих руках от простой лихорадки, — Нарцисса бережно высвободила Кикимера из цепкого захвата Гарри и прижала эльфа к себе, словно младенца. Гарри снова сглотнул, он не ожидал, что Нарцисса Малфой будет так заботливо относится к эльфам. Раньше не ожидал, но сегодня это казалось лишь приятным открытием.

— Лихорадки?

— О, у эльфов лихорадка протекает не так, как у людей. Они более… восприимчивы. Это что-то вроде нашей осложненной простуды, — Нарцисса задумчиво оглядела Кикимера. — Я дам ему лекарство и прослежу еще какое-то время. Наверное, к выходным вы уже получите своего домовика обратно.

— Мама всегда лечила семейных домовиков, — Драко подошел к ним ближе. — Было бы опрометчиво допускать их смерть.

— Драко, — осадила его мама. — Пожалуйста, проводи нашего гостя в оранжерею. Я буду в своем кабинете, а потом мы выпьем чай.

Нарцисса еще раз мягко улыбнулась Гарри и вышла из гостиной.

— Гарри?

— А ты что, хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл мистером Поттером? Упаси Мерлин! Не мог же я при матери назвать тебя просто Поттером? Это было бы верхом неприличия, — последние Драко произнес, словно кого-то передразнивая.

— Ты всю жизнь зовешь меня Поттером при посторонних, — Гарри было весело, он и не думал, что будет так легко. Мигом все разрешилось. Кикимер будет жить, он снова спорил с Драко и, возможно, за чаем ему перепадет какая-нибудь вкусная булочка. Есть хотелось ужасно. В этот момент живот снова предательски заурчал.

Драко задумчиво его оглядел.

— А знаешь, ты останешься на обед. Пошли, я отдам распоряжение домовикам.  
На этот раз Драко степенно вышел гостиной, им некуда было спешить.

* * *

Они шли по каким-то нескончаемым коридорам и лестницам, и Гарри позволил себе перестать запоминать дорогу.

— А почему твоя мама отправила нас в оранжерею?

— Она считает, что это самое красивое и особенное место в доме. Цветами она начала заниматься лишь три года назад.

Гарри кивнул сам себе. То есть и Нарциссе неловко, что Гарри находится сейчас здесь. Она попыталась оградить его от тяжких воспоминаний и не напоминать лишний раз, какую роль в них сыграли Малфои.

— А ты, как я понял, здесь не живешь?

— Все не так потеряно для Британии, как я думал, — Драко довольно ухмыльнулся. — Ты все верно понял, Поттер. Я здесь больше не живу. А мама продолжает цепляться за это место, она уверена, что отцу будет проще пережить Азкабан, если ему будет куда вернуться.

Драко поморщился. Гарри решил, что надо будет позже понять, что расстраивает Малфоя. Упоминание отца или мысль о том, чтобы жить в Мэноре.

— Ну, здесь не так плохо, — они уже шли через сразу несколько комнат, соединенных общим коридором. И Гарри стал с любопытством все оглядывать. При свете дня и без Пожирателей Мэнор казался впечатляющим местом.

— Здесь уже никогда не будет хорошо, — отрезал Драко.

— Почему твоя мама помогает мне с Кикимером?

Драко уставился на Гарри словно на умалишенного.

— Беру свои слова обратно, Поттер. Для старшего аврора ты все еще недостаточно сообразителен. Ты же — Гарри Поттер. Чертов, Спаситель. Наверняка, многие предлагали тебе свои… услуги.

— На самом деле нет. Я привык, что люди зовут меня просто Гарри, не угождают мне и не требуют ничего взамен, — Гарри пожал плечами, ему стало неловко, что он так откровенен с Малфоем.

— Ах, точно, ты же гриффиндорец, — Драко театрально хлопнул себя по лбу, будто бы забыл эту важную вещь.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся этой пантомиме, и Драко, естественно, сразу заметил. В его серых глазах промелькнуло что-то вроде задорного огонька. Гарри был уверен, что Драко кривлялся лишь для ответной реакции.

— Ты же помнишь, что мама в девичестве Блэк? Я предположил, что она вспомнит Кикимера, и когда он признал в ней бывшую хозяйку, то она не смогла отказать. Серьезно, я думаю, что вам с Грейнджер следуют подучить что-нибудь про родовую магию. Мы можем отпустить домовика на волю, но если он жаждет быть слугой, то и хозяин всегда остается его хозяином. У которого есть свои обязательства.

Драко остановился у какого-то столика, где лежали заготовленные листы пергамента и перо с чернилами. Гарри заглянул ему через плечо, отмечая, что Драко составляет меню обеда. Для человека, который так распинался об обязательствах перед домовиками, он не больно желал видеть их перед собой.

— У тебя просто добрая мама, которая вспомнила домовика из своего детства, — заключил Гарри. — Ты же знаешь, как тебе повезло?

Перо дернулось в сторону, и Гарри отступил, оставляя Драко наедине с этой мыслью.

* * *

Неожиданно для себя Гарри оказался в том самом зале. Здесь было уже не так мрачно, видно, что помещению попытались придать новый вид. Стены окрашены в более светлые тона, поменялась мебель и ее расстановка. Но Гарри узнал комнату. К тому же под потолком висела та самая огромная хрустальная люстра. Гарри задумчиво смотрел на нее, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Такая безмолвная, безмятежная, словно ничего и не было. Это так легко, починить люстру и притвориться, что ее никто не трогал.

— Когда мне было девять лет, Добби приносил мне на ночь горячий шоколад, хотя мама запрещала мне так много его пить. Но я приказывал Добби, и он приносил, а потом на утро я видел его обожженные пальцы. Он всегда отличался от других эльфов, а я этого не замечал. Или не желал замечать, — Драко подошел сзади, став рядом с Гарри и тоже запрокинул голову на верх.

— Он умер на красивом пляже, свободным, счастливым эльфом, потому что спас всех нас. Там я его и похоронил, — Гарри не знал, зачем он это говорит, как и то, почему Драко так тепло вспоминал о Добби. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что оба утешают друг друга.

— Салазар, сильнее Лорда я ненавидел только мою тетку. Безносому не было дела до меня, я был лишь пешкой и выполнял его задание. А вот тетя Беллатриса любила покопаться в моих мозгах. Она учила меня ментальному блоку, представляешь, Поттер? Это теперь так называется.

Драко хрипло рассмеялся и отошел к окну, разглядывая простирающиеся за стеклом поля. Гарри еще острее ощутил неприязнь Драко к Мэнору, который был его родным домом, но Малфой не мог перебороть тени прошлого. Гарри смог, но иногда ему казалось, что он себя обманывает.

Гарри решительно пересек комнату и, взяв Драко за плечо, развернул к себе.  
— Давай как-нибудь полетаем? Не терпится снова поймать снитч у тебя под носом.


	6. Глава шестая, в которой Гарри начинает приглядываться

Обед в Мэноре прошел более чем пристойно. Нарцисса сдержанно интересовалась успехами Гарри на работе и иногда вставляла пару фраз о том, как гордится службой Драко в Отделе тайн. В такие моменты Драко еще активнее принимался разрезать мясо, хотя, по мнению Гарри, оно и так уже было разделано на достаточно мелкие кусочки. И нет, Гарри не следил за тарелкой Драко, просто его захватило то, как чинно Малфой вел себя за столом. В голове мелькали воспоминания бесчисленных школьных завтраков, когда Гарри краем глаза следил за Малфоем. И вот сейчас он, так сказать, имел полный обзор. Было несложно и совсем не подозрительно рассматривать сидящего напротив Драко, подмечать под себя его настроение и коварные планы, к примеру, опозорить Гарри перед Нарциссой.

Но Малфой все еще оставался для Гарри загадкой. Он не кичился вслух своей должностью, не делал никаких замечаний Гарри (хотя тот был совершенно уверен, что использует какую-нибудь не ту вилку) и даже не пинался под столом. И хуже всего, Гарри не мог понять, о чем думает Драко. Жалеет ли он, что так много сказал ранее в большой зале, что пригласил Гарри в Мэнор или оставил на обед. А Гарри очень хотел понять Малфоя. Наверное, потому что на работе давно не было стоящих расследований, как уверял себя Гарри, отгоняя мысль о старых привычках.

Меню обеда было составлено безупречно и со вкусом, как смог оценить Гарри из своего опыта посещения благотворительных вечеров. Однако, когда на десерт подали его любимый пирог с патокой, все только запуталось.

* * *

Вторую половину дня Гарри честно провел на работе. В кабинет никто не врывался, кроме как ребят из звена, и Гарри пришлось клятвенно им пообещать серию тренировок на полигоне. Все уже изнывали от безделья. В Аврорате шептались, что такое затишье в преступном мире магической Британии означает лишь одно — скоро жди большой беды. И почему-то многие обвиняли Отдел тайн. Невыразимцы могли бы что-нибудь предпринять. Например, провести разведку или с помощью магических шаров предугадать будущие преступления. Молодые авроры составили петицию в адрес Кингсли, старшие же лишь подсмеивались над ними, качая головами. Уж они точно знали цену мирных дней на службе.

Гарри разобрал оставшуюся четвертую полку стеллажа и не испытал никакого облегчения от выигранной борьбы с бумажками. Потом он написал письмо Невиллу, расписывая, какая была крутая вечеринка в субботу и невзначай интересуясь, смогли ли ребята увидеть Гигантского кальмара. Гарри уверял себя, что всего лишь хочет рассказать эту историю Рону с Гермионой, а не Драко, с которым они и стали свидетелями сцены в Хогсмиде.  
Гарри даже подписал ту страшную Форму, которую Малфой оставил ему с утра. Было честно сделать то, что он хотел, ведь Драко помог ему с Кикимером. Гарри свернул Форму привычным самолетиком и отправил его в Отдел тайн.

* * *

Со вторника и до четверга он провел обещанную серию тренировок для своего звена. Полигон в Аврорате в такие дни, как эти, было сложно зарезервировать. Многие звенья стремились занять дни безделья. Гарри не хотел использовать свое имя, но ему и здесь повезло. Он грозно потряс Уставом перед администрацией полигона, в котором обговаривалась норма часов, которые авроры обязаны отработать на тренировках в месяц. Еще неделя — и Гарри превратится в бюрократа.

Звено проработало все возможные заклинания защит и атак, они посетили секцию по распознанию ядов и зелий, а так же по задумке Гарри разыграли сценарий ограбления. Похищенным предметом послужила печать, которую Гарри был обязан использовать на своих официальных документах, а роль грабителей на себя привычно взяли Сид и Нэнси.  
В один из дней они разделили полигон со звеном Симуса, и оба старших аврора с радостью разбили всех на пары для магических дуэлей. Внутри одного звена все всегда быстро выучивали привычки своих напарников. Когда Гарри отбил Инкарцеро Симуса, но упал после его следующего резкого Ступефая, друг подошел к нему и подал руку:

— Как в старые времена! Помнишь момент, когда Гермиона залепила Рону? Надеюсь, ты мне сейчас не поддался, — Симус подмигнул ему.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Только ради того, чтобы дать себе шанс отбиться в следующем раунде.

— О, стратег Поттер, — понятливо затянул Симус. — Мы пойдем лучше в секцию с зельями, давно ничего не взрывал.

Финниган отдал команду своему звену и на ходу бросил Гарри:

— Но мы с Дином все еще готовим вечер игр, это будет сверхпотрясающе!

— Потому что выпивки будет больше, чем самих игр, знаю-знаю, — Гарри действительно был рад идее новой встречи курса. С появлением Малфоя в его жизни ностальгия по школьным временам словно захлестывала. Только сейчас, без маячившего за спиной Волдеморта, все было намного проще и веселее.

К пятнице Гарри понял, что ребята выдохлись, а Томпкинс даже попросил больничный для восстановления после тренировки, когда ему крепко досталось от одного аврора из звена Симуса.

Оставалось лишь просидеть день в кабинете над графиком ночных дежурств в следующем месяце и, возможно, приготовить бумаги в архив после разбора стеллажа. Гарри уже сгрузил папки на стол и честно перестал думать о Малфое на какой-то момент, когда тот появился на пороге его кабинета:

— Поттер, когда приглашают парня сыграть в квиддич, то хотя бы говорят время и место.

* * *

Окошко за спиной Гарри привычно громыхнуло и запустило молнией. Гарри гордился тем, что за пару месяцев выработал терпение и не обращал внимания на отображаемую погоду. Малфой же явно не привык к подобной атмосфере в кабинете Гарри. Хотя это вообще странно, что Драко Малфой мог привыкнуть к чему-то в его кабинете.

— Мерлина ради, ты все еще не починил это окно?

Он закатил глаза и подошел к Гарри почти вплотную, рассматривая окошко.

— Ну, я подал заявку.

— Зная твои привычки, Поттер, уверен, что она даже не дошла до хозяйственного отдела.  
Гарри осознал, что заперт в ловушке между стеллажом, столом и Малфоем. Такого провала в карьере старшего аврора Поттера еще никогда не было. Может, стоит толкнуть Драко, завязать старую добрую драку? Как назло, палочка осталась лежать с другой стороны папок, и до нее он просто не дотягивался.

— Эм, ты не мог бы подвинуться?

Драко хмыкнул, но лишь развернулся так, чтобы ловко запрыгнуть на стол. Он подошел еще ближе к окошку и стал водить палочкой около него.

— Система окон в Аврорате отличается от министерской. Но дай мне пять минут, и я ее взломаю.

Гарри задумался, хотел ли он вообще чего-нибудь давать Драко и позволять ему хозяйничать в своем кабинете.

— Если нам придется сотрудничать в дальнейшем, то не хочу лицезреть все время дождь в твоем кабинете, — медленно произнес Драко, словно пытался разжевать Гарри третий закон трансфигурации. Все это время он продолжал колдовать над окошком.

— Мы могли бы торчать в твоем кабинете, — Гарри постарался не делать акцент на этом «мы».

Драко прервался от своего занятия и скептически посмотрел вниз на Гарри.

— Ты правда хочешь торчать в Отделе тайн?

Гарри насторожился. Малфой не мог знать так много. Он не мог знать, что Гарри ни разу не возвращался в тот Отдел после всего, просто не мог себя заставить. Чтобы себя отвлечь, Гарри стал разглядывать Драко на своем столе. Зрелище впечатляло. Казалось, что Малфой дирижирует палочкой. Он был без мантии и ничего не сковывало его плавные движения рукой. Кардиган скрывал изгибы торса, но брюки были подогнаны под идеальную посадку. Это были очень узкие брюки.

— Проще, чем поймать пикси, — довольно заключил Драко и убрал палочку. Гарри стоило бы радостно смотреть на выглянувшее в окне солнце, но вместо этого он продолжал таращиться на задницу Малфоя.

Драко наклонился, но только чтобы опереться на плечо Гарри и спрыгнуть со стола. Гарри предпочел также вернуться с небес на землю.

— Обычно люди говорят в таких случаях спасибо, но тебе, так и быть, сделаю скидку, — Драко помахал рукой перед глазами Гарри. — Мама просила передать, что можешь забрать своего домовика послезавтра.

— Отлично, тогда я приду с метлой. Ты же спрашивал время и место, верно? — Гарри не удержался, чтоб не подмигнуть Малфою. Как удачно, что Драко все же согласился сыграть с ним. Лишний повод разговорить Малфоя, приглядеться.

— Нахальнее гриффиндорца я не встречал, — Драко прищурился, — а ты уверен, что я там буду?

Гарри победно улыбнулся, ведь он даже не сомневался, что Драко придет.

* * *

В субботу Гарри снова был приглашен на обед к Рону и Гермионе. Гарри готов был остаться и на ужин. К его удивлению, за прошедшую неделю ему быстро надоело готовить самому себе, да еще и в одиночестве, а еда в столовой Аврората оставляла желать лучшего. Впрочем, они с Роном уже предвкушали следующие выходные в Норе. Джинни возвращалась после серии зарубежных матчей, и все Уизли собирались отметить это событие. Гарри, конечно же, входил в их число.

Они сидели на кухне. После сытного обеда даже не хотелось никуда перемещаться и вовсе двигаться. Роза почти посапывала на коленях у Рона, который осторожно пытался снять с нее слюнявчик.

— А вам не кажется, что Малфой ведет себя подозрительно? — прервал тишину Гарри. Рон обреченно застонал.

— Дружище, я уже пять лет жил без этой фразы и собирался прожить так же в спокойствии еще ближайшие сто.

Гермиона неодобрительно посмотрела в сторону мужа и махнула Гарри:

— Ладно, выкладывай.

— Ну, смотрите сами. После выпуска Малфой пропадает, потом внезапно объявляется и сразу же попадает со мной на одно дело. Затем он, — и тут Гарри смутился, — начинает провожать меня пьяного до дома, помогает с Кикимером и даже кормит пирогом с патокой. Вчера он починил мое окно в кабинете, а завтра мы играем вместе в квиддич.  
Рон хрюкнул и принялся усердно делать вид, что занят слюнявчиком Розы.

— Гарри, — Гермиона взяла его за руку и посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Ты же знаешь, что сейчас описал?

— Да, Малфой пытается подружиться со мной и как-то использовать это. Вы бы слышали, как он продолжает со мной общаться!

Об откровениях Малфоя в Мэноре Гарри предпочел умолчать.

— То, что Малфою от тебя кое-что нужно, очевидно, — Рон погладил Розу по волосам, малышка уже заснула. И Гарри стушевался, поняв, что повысил голос.

— Хотя меня все еще смущает, что Драко так быстро проходит все стадии, — стала рассуждать вслух Гермиона. Гарри с надеждой посмотрел на нее. — С другой стороны, ты первый позвал его поиграть.

— С какой стати ты зовешь Малфоя по имени? — подозрительно отозвался Рон.

— Ой, да бросьте. Мы ведь уже не в школе, и у нас вроде как межфакультетская дружба. Нам еще пить вместе на вечеринке Симуса и Дина. К тому же мы переписываемся, он помогает мне с проектом крыла в Мунго. Рон, ты опять ничего не слушал?

Если бы Гарри и хотел возразить Гермионе, то не смог бы. Он только что осознал, что уже давно привык называть Драко в голове по имени.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой Гарри выпускает снитч

Гарри стоял на пороге Мэнора, крепко сжимая в руке свою «Молнию-2». Он был уверен, что она уступает метле Малфоя, который, конечно же, приобрел последую гоночную модель. Каталоги и витрина «Все для квиддича» в Косом переулке пестрели новинками, и Гарри с Роном частенько обсуждали их. Хотя Гермиона фыркала и уверяла обоих, что индустрия красоты развивается быстрее, чем их квиддич. Потом она поспешно добавляла, что знает об этом исключительно из рассказов Парвати и вовсе не следит ни за какими средствами для выпрямления волос. Гарри начал размышлять, знает ли Драко о новых товарах в области ухода за собой, ведь он всегда отличался подобной склонностью. Только в этот момент входная дверь распахнулась.

Его встречала Нарцисса. Он мягко улыбнулась и пригласила его внутрь.

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Драко будет в течение часа, и мы пока можем сходить за Кикимером.

Нарцисса провела Гарри в свой кабинет, и Гарри с удивлением отметил, что стал немного ориентироваться в Мэноре. Кикимер выглядел лучше, чем обычно, и даже более живым. К тому же, домовик уже суетился за уборкой в кабинете Нарциссы.

— Хозяин Гарри, — Кикимер заметил его и подскочил прямо под ноги. Еще секунду и он готов был обнять Гарри под коленками. По крайней мере, так Гарри показалось.  
Гарри смутился, Нарцисса деликатно отвела взгляд и стала перекладывать свои пузырьки.

— Мне так неловко, миссис Малфой, — Гарри осторожно отцепил от себя Кикимера и приказал ему возвращаться на Гриммо. Домовик на прощание поклонился Нарциссе.

— О, мистер Поттер, уверяю, что мы с Кикимером славно провели время. Если честно, тут так тихо в последнее время.  
— Я должен вас поблагодарить, но мне нечего вам предложить.

— Не стоит, — резко прервала его Нарцисса. — Лучшей благодарностью для меня станет ваша дружба с Драко. Вы ведь теперь коллеги и будете приглядывать друг за другом? И пожалуйста, зовите меня Нарциссой.

Гарри опешил. В голове сразу всплыли воспоминания о мокрой лесной листве и тихом шепоте: «Драко жив?». Казалось, что с тех пор прошла вечность. После суда, расталкивая толпу журналистов, Нарцисса первой протиснулась к Гарри и крепко обняла его, горячо благодаря за те слова, что он произнес. Драко неловко топтался позади матери. Гарри знал, что Нарцисса благодарит не за себя, а за сына.

— Тогда для вас я просто Гарри.

— Что ж, просто Гарри, — Нарцисса посмотрела на него с улыбкой, и Гарри вспомнил, как миссис Уизли всегда смотрела на близнецов, обнаружив их проделки. — Кажется, в прошлый раз вы с Драко не дошли до оранжереи. Мы можем это исправить.

* * *

Они осмотрели все розы и орхидеи, которые пахли восхитительно. Конечно же, это были магические цветы, напомнил себе Гарри. Потом переместились в Мэнор и пили чай. Гарри успел прикончить половину улитки с изюмом, когда в комнату вошел Малфой. Машинально Гарри отметил про себя, что Малфой был одет в довольно свободную и удобную одежду, а волосы не были привычно уложены. Появилась смутная догадка, что Малфой мог элементарно проспать. И мысль о том, что Драко любит понежиться в воскресное утро, отозвалась теплой волной в груди. Гарри поспешил прогнать внутреннее смятение, ведь, наверняка, Малфой просто специально опоздал, чтобы позлить его

А потом Гарри заметил, что в руках Драко держит точно такую же метлу. Неужели до Малфоя не доходят каталоги новых моделей или он специально подражает Гарри? Нет, Малфой определенно захотел бы иметь модель лучше, чем у него.

— Что ж, — хлопнула в ладоши Нарцисса, — я рада, что ты смог к нам, наконец, присоединиться.

— Мама, доброе утро, — Драко прошел к ним и поцеловал Нарциссу в щеку. Потом он повернулся к Гарри и кивнул ему. 

— Ты же позавтракал? — Нарцисса заботливо осмотрела сына. — Но Гарри и так заждался тебя, да и не стоит есть сразу перед полетами. Олли чуть позже принесет вам ланч на поле.

— Умоляю, только не паштет.

Гарри ничуть не удивился, Малфой был в своем родном доме и имел полное право на капризы. Рон вечно выпрашивал у миссис Уизли свои любимые тефтели, когда они посещали Нору.

Нарцисса лишь покачала головой и помахала им рукой, выпроваживая на улицу.

— Не залетайте к магглам!

* * *

— Что она имела в виду? Неужели поместье не защищено от посторонних? — они шли к полю через сад и пустой загон, в котором Гарри заметил несколько ярких перьев.

— Защищено, только не так сильно, как раньше, — как бы невзначай бросил Малфой. — Поторопись, Поттер, не хочу тратить время на пустую болтовню.

— Кто бы говорил, — Гарри закатил глаза и поспешил за рванувшим вперед Малфоем.

Поле было огромным: почти такое же, как школьный стадион, и даже с кольцами по краям.  
Гарри не пытался скрыть свое восхищение. Они бы тут с Уизли могли устроить практически настоящий матч.

— Я же говорил, Поттер, что у команды Слизерина все самое лучшее.

— Ага, и имея возможность тренироваться каждое лето, ты все равно проигрывал мне с завидным упорством.

Они оба взмыли в воздух и замерли на метлах друг против друга. Казалось, что сейчас прозвучит свисток и мадам Хуч введет мяч в игру. Тишина вокруг оглушала, и Гарри поежился. Конечно, иногда он играл с Уизли в Норе, но не было ни секунды, когда они с Роном не мечтали бы вернуться на школьный стадион. Гарри вытащил снитч, тот самый. Просто он всегда лежал под рукой на углу каминной полки, и Гарри действительно торопился с утра.

Малфой в напряжении закусил губу, Гарри этого хватило, чтобы выпустить снитч. Игра началась.

Спустя два часа они медленно приземлились на землю. Домовик Олли бегал по полю уже минут двадцать и заламывал руки. Он хотел убедился, что выполнил приказ хозяйки и молодые господа не забудут про ланч.

Гарри исподтишка посмотрел на Малфоя, пока они принимали свертки от домовика. Драко раскраснелся и волосы еще сильнее взъерошились, но он совершенно не злился. Последний раунд Малфой все же умудрился первым поймать снитч и считал, что этот результат закрепляет победителя дня.

Гарри не возражал. Он устал, и серия тренировок на полигоне давала о себе знать. В конце концов, Гарри выиграл три раунда подряд перед этим. Наоборот, Гарри осознал, что считает Малфоя достойным соперником. Раньше он восхищался Седриком или Джинни, а на слизеринцев смотрел сквозь пальцы. Он не видел их игру за сотнями нарушений во время школьных чемпионатов. Оливер когда-то носился со схемой игры слизеринцев, но так и не смог ее отследить. Вуд считал, что противники берут свое силой, и Гарри на автомате принял подобное объяснение.

Сейчас же, без бладжеров и скалящегося Маркуса Флинта, игралось легче и сложнее одновременно. Малфой играл без своих слизеринцев, и это заставляло Гарри сосредоточиться непосредственно на движениях Драко. И тот был хорош! Малфой не потерял за годы свою пронырливость и умение неожиданно подкрадываться сзади. В их игре друг против друга эти качества оказались неожиданно полезными.

Гарри отпил тыквенного сока, удивившись тому факту, что его подают в Малфой-мэноре. Драко сидел напряженно, смотря куда-то на лес перед ними. Рядом лежала его «Молния-2». Гарри как можно незаметнее стал ее разглядывать. Точная копия его метлы, но с одним исключением — она выглядела куда новее. На древке нет зазубрин, а прутья не выглядели помятыми, как у Гарри. Позолота кольца вовсе не стерлась. Гарри надеялся, что Малфой счел серию «Молний» все еще лучшей среди остальных.

— Как тебе метла, успел уже оценить балансировку?

Драко развернулся к нему и нахмурился.

— Аврор, а мозгов как не было, так и не будет.

Гарри подавил в себе желание вылить остатки сока на голову Малфоя.

— Я вот купил свою на восьмом курсе и меня все устраивает, не каждые же выходные гоняем.

— Моя тоже с восьмого курса, заказал сразу же, как увидел твою, — кажется, Драко сдался и снова пошел на цивилизованный разговор.

— Я и не сомневался, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Только летал на ней от силы раз пять.

— Шутишь?

Драко зло посмотрел на него.

— Это ты у нас ребячишься при первой возможности. А мне было необходимо учиться, восстанавливать репутацию. Люди взрослеют, Поттер! Не все думают только о квиддиче.

— Точно, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — И тебе не с кем было летать

— Да, Гойл больше не садится на метлу. Салазар!

Гарри рассмеялся. Он был рад, что сумел развести Малфоя на откровения.

— Я обещал Тедди учить его полетам с этого лета. Можно будет привозить его сюда? Наверное, Андромеда разрешит.

— Тедд Люпин? — Драко покосился на Гарри.

— Да, твой двоюродный племянник, если не ошибаюсь. Уверен, что Нарцисса будет рада. Он уже так смешно меняет свой цвет волос.

Драко задумался и кивнул.

— Я передам матери, она сама решит, писать ли тете. 

Почему-то Гарри показалось, что Драко улыбался, хотя тот все еще не повернулся к нему.  
День казался одним из тех самых счастливых в жизни.

* * *

А потом Драко все испортил.

Гарри как обычно ходил на работу, на которой как обычно не случалось никаких форс-мажорных ситуаций. Небольшое бытовое нападение успело отхватить себе звено Джексона. Пегги еще два дня в кафетерии восторженно пересказывала всем желающим, как ее Льюис ловко обезоружил нападающего, который оказался кузеном свояченицы жертвы и вообще собирался напасть на ту самую свояченицу.

Гарри ходил на работу, оставался на ночные дежурства и переписывался с Малфоем. Это была самая дурацкая переписка в его короткой, но уже такой насыщенной жизни. Гарри посылал Драко бумажные самолетики из заполненных различных форм, в ответ Драко слал ему сплетни своего отдела, но чаще жалобы по типу: «Они нашли мой кофейный уголок и требуют, чтобы я варил и на них. Требуют, Поттер! У меня!». Каждый самолетик от Драко Гарри складывал в верхний ящик стола, обещая себе их разгрести и обязательно уничтожить лишний мусор, но как-нибудь потом.

Однажды к нему заглянула Гермиона, помахивая загадочным свертком.

— Это он, мой проект! Конечно, до постройки нового крыла в Мунго еще далеко, но уже тот факт, что его приняли к рассмотрению в следующем квартале, это наша большая победа. Драко помог, он связался с кем-то, и теперь у нас добавилось две новые строки в смету. А учитывая ресурсы старых клиник…

Гермиона продолжала воодушевленно рассказывать о своем проекте, а Гарри смотрел на сияющую от радости подругу и думал о том, что Малфой в один момент сдержал сразу два обещания.

В пятницу под конец рабочего дня прилетел новый самолетик от Драко. Гарри нахмурился, так как тот чаще бурчал с утра и, соответственно, львиная доля их странной переписки приходилась до обеда.

Он развернул бумагу, на ней была нацарапана лишь краткая схема Отдела тайн с обозначенной на ней жирной точкой и время. Гарри понял, что Малфой просит о встречи на его территории. Поздно, довольно поздно после официального закрытия Министерства. Сначала Гарри подумал о том, что Малфой устроил ему ловушку в Отделе тайн. Может, это месть за отца? Но интуиция подсказывала другое. Нужно идти, если Драко что-то и задумал (что подсознательно Гарри все же отрицал), то Гарри обязан об этом знать. К тому же они уже не в школе, а Гарри, как предполагалось, сильный и проверенный в бою старший аврор.

Гарри еле дождался положенного времени. Аврорат опустел, и он только тогда перешел из него в Министерство. Аврорское чутье подсказывало, что надо хоть кому-то показаться на глаза, чтобы остались свидетели того, куда он отпаривался. Чутье самого Гарри желало сохранить их встречу с Малфоем в тайне.

В Отдел тайн Гарри идти совершенно не хотел, за все годы службы в Аврорате он предпочитал встречаться с невыразимцами или артефакторами на нейтральной территории. К его счастью, по плану Малфоя его кабинет находился в стороне от комнат с зеркалами, аквариумами для мозгов и прочими местами, нагоняющими тоску.

Гарри заприметил свет под дверью, толкнул ее — и тогда в нос ударил запах кофе.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой Гарри осознает свою проблему

Драко нашелся сразу же. И если это была ловушка, то довольно соблазнительная. Драко присел, судя по всему, на своем рабочем столе и медленно пил кофе из невозможно красной кружки. Когда Гарри стал думать о Драко в подобном контексте, он не имел представления. Как и о том, что Драко может иметь красную кружку.

Гарри смущенно кашлянул, обозначив свое присутствие. Драко, конечно же, его заметил, но лишь искоса осмотрел, сделал еще глоток и тогда отставил кружку с кофе на стол. Гарри внимательно проследил за его движениями.

— Ты пригласил меня выпить кофе?

— Поттер, я же говорил, что лучший кофе ты получишь только у меня на кухне. Тебе иногда стоит прислушиваться к окружающим, а не только к своему эго.

Гарри фыркнул и подошёл ближе, держа руки в карманах. Он все еще был напряжен. Что в очередной раз задумал Малфой?

Драко лишь легко оттолкнулся от стола и прошел к угловому шкафчику. Гарри с любопытством оглядел кабинет. Здесь находилось по крайней мере два десятка столов, расположенных через один большой проход между ними. Гарри представлял себе логово артефакторов иначе, например, подземную лабораторию. Драко словно прочел его мысли и развернулся к нему:

— Поттер, не пялься. Это лишь офис, но в остальные помещения тебе нельзя. Отдел Тайн, знаешь ли.

— Разгадывать тайны — моя работа, — предупреждающе посмотрел на него Гарри. Мол, Малфой, я знаю, что ты делаешь.

— Отлично, а теперь раздевайся.

Драко вновь вернулся к Гарри, держа в руках какие-то ремни. Гарри был прав, Драко решил его соблазнить, а потом обвинить в домогательстве на рабочем месте.

Гарри, может, слегка дернулся, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Драко рассмеялся.

— Поттер, никто не покушается на твою задницу. Просто оголи торс, пожалуйста, эти ремни действуют только при соприкосновении с голой кожей.

— Ты что, испытания на мне будешь проводить? — не то, чтобы Гарри был разочарован, но потрясен.

— Сам же подписал Форму, помнишь?

Гарри осознал, что пора заканчивать с благотворительностью в отношении Драко. И послушно стал снимать с себя верх униформы. После нескольких лет в Аврорате Гарри не стеснялся своего тела, но вот раздеваться перед Драко было крайне неловко.

Когда Драко обошел Гарри и придирчиво его разглядел, Гарри поклялся себе, что о происходящем здесь никто не должен узнать. Тем более очевидно, что Драко хитростью вынудил Гарри поучаствовать в каком-то загадочном испытании. Чертова бюрократия! И все равно, что ситуация Гарри определённо нравилась. Давно он не испытывал адреналина, очень давно.

Тем временем Драко встал со спины и стал застегивать на Гарри ремни, сначала вокруг пояса, потом перекинул через плечи, зафиксировав как некий корсет. Кажется, Гермиона рассказывала про существование неких фетишей.

— Это должно помочь остановить нападающих. Не уверен, что спасет от Непростительных, но от стандартных боевых защитит не хуже Щитовых чар.

Голос Драко определенно хрипел. Гарри не сразу сообразил, что именно сделал Драко.

— Малфой, ты мне бронежилет от заклинаний соорудил, что ли?

— Не знаю, о каком бронежилете идет речь, но я еще думаю, можно ли полностью переобмундировать ваш Аврорат.

Драко дернулся и сделал шаг в сторону. С ним словно ушло некое тепло, и Гарри почувствовал сожаление, что он не будет единственным владельцем этого артефакта, который Драко планирует массово воссоздать. С другой стороны, Гарри должен был порадоваться за своих ребят, ведь так?

— От Авады, конечно, не спасет. Но думаю, что ты сам с ней разберешься, — Драко засучил рукава (и это был первый раз на памяти Гарри, когда тот невольно показал ему свою метку) и отошел по проходу между столами дальше. Затем развернулся к Гарри и выставил перед собой палочку.

— Боишься, Поттер?

— Еще чего, — парировал Гарри, и началась их дуэль.

* * *

Поединок с Драко обернулся желанным всплеском адреналина. Гарри не помнил, когда получал такое удовольствие от дуэли в последний раз. Ребята в звене не часто решались драться в полную силу со старшим по званию, а преступники при задержании редко оказывали достойное сопротивление. Все же большинство стычек были не с вооруженными до зубов темными магами, а с мелкими преступниками и контрабандистами. Если Гарри и был ранен на заданиях, то скорее случайно, рикошетом, но не намеренно. Нет, он не скучал по постоянным стычкам с Пожирателями Смерти, но порой он чувствовал, что топчется на месте. Драко же словно не растерял свои навыки или, наоборот, приобрел. Гарри мысленно отметил про себя, что надо узнать программу подготовки артефакторов, пока отражал Диффиндо. Один раз он едва пригнулся от Петрификуса, а затем Драко послал ему Сектусемпру, прямо в сердце. И ничего не случилось.

— Что? Всегда мечтал это сделать, — крикнул с другого конца прохода Драко, заметив, как резко остановился Гарри.

— Так все это ради мести? — медленно проговорил Гарри и отошел в сторону, устало рухнув на пол и уперевшись спиной прямо в один из столов. Кажется, они лишь слегка разгромили кабинет. Поправимо.

— Конечно, месть за то, что ты спас меня, Поттер, — Драко навис сверху и хмуро посмотрел на него. — Будем считать, что артефакт действует.

— Мог бы прислать простое «спасибо» совой.

Драко покачал головой и сел рядом с Гарри. На него он не смотрел, лишь задумчиво крутил перед собой палочкой.

— Нет, у меня был коварный план пробиться на работу в Министерство и спасти тебе жизнь. Я же слизеринец, а мы знаем цену Долга жизни.

Редактировать— Я тоже видел, как действует Долг жизни, поверь мне. И ты не сдал меня, я вытащил тебя из огня. Что еще?

— Ты не позволил им закинуть меня в Азкабан, — Драко практически развернулся к Гарри и напряженно замер.

— Это был долг перед твоей матерью, — Гарри не понимал, к чему ведет Драко. Можно же бесконечно считать и все равно запутаться, кто кому должен после войны. Драко лишь помотал головой и чуть облизнул губы.

— Иногда мне снится Адский огонь. А потом змея или вонь от дыхания оборотней. Но в конце всегда появляешься ты, Поттер, И я сдаюсь.

Поцелуй был кратким, словно укус, и в то же время это была отчаянная попытка заполучить желаемое. Гарри не успел отреагировать должным образом, как Драко резко отодвинулся в сторону, а потом и вовсе сбежал из кабинета, не проронив ни слова.

Гарри вслух вздохнул что-то про типичного Малфоя и принялся освобождать себя сам от артефакта, размышляя, были бы прикосновения Драко к его коже такими же обжигающими, как весь этот вечер.

Гарри сложил ремни на столе Драко, привел кабинет в порядок и закрыл его. Все же он не хотел, чтобы в понедельник у Драко были проблемы. На этом моменте он осознал, что еще со школы проблемы Драко всегда становились проблемами Гарри.

* * *

— Галлеон за твои мысли!

— Так много?

— Ну, это же мысли самого Гарри Поттера.

Джинни рассмеялась, и Гарри пододвинулся, уступая ей место на скамейке. В саду было хорошо, спокойно, в отличие от дома. Гермиона и Молли спорили о пищевом рационе Рона, и Гарри пришлось сбежать. Ему хотелось подумать в одиночестве и заодно переварить, как всегда, отменный обед Молли Уизли. Гарри поговорил бы с друзьями о том, что случилось прошлым вечером. Но это был день Джинни, и Гарри правда был рад ее видеть спустя пару месяцев.

— Я горжусь, что ты моя подруга, знаешь же об этом? — Гарри сжал руку Джинни в знак поддержки. Кажется, она тоже не просто так сбежала из дома. В прямом смысле.

— О, я твой особый друг, — хитро улыбнулась Джинни и чмокнула Гарри в щеку.

Все же Гарри был благодарен ей, они расстались по обоюдному согласию и в то же время сумели сохранить нежную привязанность друг к другу. Джинни была первой, кто узнал о сомнениях Гарри насчет своей ориентации. И Гарри лишь через две недели после получил от Гермионы список литературы на подобную тему и выслушал речь о том, что в закрытых школах-интернатах такое бывает. Рон тогда смущенно кивал рядом, а после уединился с Гарри и бутылкой огневиски на кухне и взволнованно сообщил, что тоже на какой-то момент почувствовал влечение к Виктору Краму. Но Гермиона, конечно же, любовь всей его жизни! Гарри вспоминал это и думал, что почувствовал влечение к другому ловцу.

— У тебя такой взгляд, словно ты влюбился. Неужто снова в меня? — Джинни сидела рядом и испытывающе смотрела на него. Гарри промычал что-то отрицательное. Тогда Джинни успокаивающе погладила Гарри по спине в знак поддержки. Если Гарри не соглашался с Джинни, то явно что-то скрывал. Так уж у них повелось. И возможно, это тоже стало причиной разрыва.

— Ну и славно, а то, знаешь ли, у нас финал сезона. Любовный роман не входит в мои планы, — Джинни хихикнула. — Но я всегда готова послушать про чужие. И ты знаешь, что я правда тебя выслушаю.

— И почему ты только не стала моей женой? — Гарри так же приобнял Джинни. С ней было спокойно и уютно, но его душа требовала чего-то более огненного.

— Возможно, потому что я кое-чем отличаюсь от своих братьев? — с наигранной невинностью спросила Джинни, и они снова рассмеялись.

После некоторого времени в тишине, Джинни поинтересовалась:

— Так Рон говорит, что ты работаешь сейчас с Малфоем?

Гарри понадеялся, что Джинни не обратит внимания, как он напрягся.

— Да, и вроде как он изменился.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что хорек стал послушным мальчиком, но раз ты так утверждаешь, то я тебе верю, Гарри.

— О нет, он все еще та заноза в заднице, но словно перестал нарываться.

Гарри вспомнил вчерашний поцелуй и подумал, что Драко определенно перестал с ним конфликтовать.

— В заднице, говоришь? — Джинни мягко толкнула Гарри локтем в бок. — Но я уверена, что ты сможешь его окончательно укротить.

Джинни встала и потянула Гарри за собой в «Нору».

— Пошли, возьмем малышку Розу, я так соскучилась по всем своим племянникам.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой Гарри вознагражден за все грехи мира

Гарри переживал до самого вечера воскресенья. Не каждый день сталкиваешься с осознаем того, что Драко Малфой может тебя хотеть. Или же это был провокационный поцелуй? Нет, Драко определённо пожирал его взглядом, когда Гарри стоял перед ним в тех ремнях. Сейчас, прокручивая в голове события пятницы, Гарри вспоминал все больше деталей, на которые просто не обращал внимания. Да он вообще всю свою жизнь не обращал внимания на Драко в том самом смысле. С другой стороны, история взаимоотношений Драко и Гарри до сих пор была слишком запутана, чтобы думать в первую очередь о сексе.

Да, Гарри нравились мужчины, но после разрыва с Джинни он ограничился лишь парой неловких свиданий и еще таким же неловким сексом. К своему ужасу, Гарри осознал, что беспокоится не о том, что сам хочет Драко. Он просто не может все испортить, не сейчас. Только налаживающиеся отношения с Драко казались слишком уж хрупкими, но ведь это Драко первый начал, верно? И Гарри был готов ответить.

В десять вечера, прервав свои экзистенциальные метания, Гарри поступил самым привычным для себя образом. Он отправил Драко сову с вопросом, когда же тот сварит ему свой фирменный кофе.

Гарри уже почти приготовился ко сну, рассчитывая на следующий день перехватить Драко в Министерстве и, возможно, пригласить на ланч. Однако его прервала стучащая в окно сова. Ответ от Драко был коротким и таким же многозначительным, как вопрос Гарри. Драко прислал ему свой адрес, и, если честно, Гарри долго не думал, прежде чем войти в камин.

***

Драко его ждал. На самом деле, Драко старательно делал вид, что занят разбором книжкой полки и очень удивленно посмотрел на выходящего из камина Гарри. По аврорской привычке Гарри сначала оглядел комнату. Гостиная была среднего размера, тщательно вычищенной и стандартно оставленной. Казалось, что из всех личных вещей Драко здесь были лишь те самые книги и накинутый на спинку кресла кардиган. Гарри его помнил, тот, в котором Драко чинил окошко в его кабинете. Неужели Драко не любит свое новое жилье? Гарри казалось, что у Драко должно быть какое-то свое убежище.

— Поттер, что за поздний визит?

Гарри откашлялся и стряхнул с себя порох. Он неловко потоптался у камина, что не осталось без внимания. Драко жестом пригласил Гарри присесть на диван.

— Ты сам позвал меня.

Драко медленно опустился рядом с Гарри на диван. В этот момент почему-то Гарри вспомнил о заклинателях змей. Еще секунда — и Драко бросится на него с ядовитым укусом.

— Я рассчитывал на утренний прием.

— Так мне уйти? — Гарри припомнил тактику заклинателей и стал выжидать.

— Нет, пожалуй, ты можешь остаться.

Драко изо всех сил старался выглядеть незаинтересованным. Гарри довольно отметил про себя, что тот перестарался. Приятно все же иногда читать Малфоя словно открытую книгу.

— У тебя здесь…мило? — Гарри совершенно не представлял, что еще можно сказать.

— На самом деле, я собрался переезжать.

— Правда?

— Да, стараюсь не задерживаться долго на одном месте.

Гарри подавил в себе порыв сказать что-то глупое, например, про непостоянство Малфоев.

— О, Поттер, не глупи. Конечно же, я не прячусь от Аврората. Просто не хочу привязываться к одному месту. В конце концов, мне придется вернуться в Мэнор.

Гарри поерзал на месте. Вот светская беседа и перетекла плавно в разговор о чем-то личном, откровенном.

— Наверное, Нарцисса будет рада тебе.

— А еще наследнику, — хмыкнул Драко и растерянно повел по серой обивке дивана. Прямо совсем рядом с бедром Гарри.

— О, — только и смог выдавить из себя Гарри. А может, он просто напрягся от близости Драко?

— Но, конечно, я сделал определённые выводы и теперь волен поступать, как вздумается, — Драко смотрел прямо на Гарри. Он словно осторожно спрашивал разрешение.

— И чего ты хочешь, Драко? — Гарри показалось что прямо сейчас обращение по фамилии было бы совсем некстати.

— Не строй из себя идиота, тебе не идет, — Драко сообщил это таким тоном, словно только что совершил гениальное открытие. Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Старые-добрые подначки Малфоя.

И вот тогда Драко сделал кое-что новенькое. Он опрокинул Гарри прямо на диван, подмяв его под себя, и жадно поцеловал.

***

В этот раз Гарри успел воспользоваться моментом и ответить. Он все углублял поцелуй, потом то прикусывал, то посасывал чужие губы. Драко ему позволял, казалось, что он готов позволить что угодно. Но все же в какой-то момент оторвался и шепнул Гарри прямо на ухо:  
— Поттер, тебя все еще интересует обстановка моей квартиры?

Если бы Гарри не пребывал сейчас в таком замечательном, блаженном состоянии после поцелуев, то сразу бы понял намек. Он вопросительно взглянул на Драко, но тот лишь закатил глаза и встал с дивана. Гарри было возмутился, когда исчезла приятная тяжесть тела Драко. Только вот Драко подмигнул ему и потянул за руку с собой. Через небольшой коридорчик он провел Гарри в спальню. Она так же была обставлена довольно скудно, но Гарри оценил достаточно широкую кровать и остался доволен.

Гарри стянул с себя футболку, и Драко рядом восхищенно выдохнул. Он протянул руку к торсу Гарри и провел ладонями от крепкой груди к плечам. Гарри, наверное, смутился бы, если бы в этот момент судорожно не соображал, кто должен подхватить инициативу. Стоит ли Драко просто так завалить на кровать? Надо ли было как-то готовиться специально? И как можно быстро расправиться со всеми эти пуговицами на рубашке Драко?

Все его душевные метания Драко прервал все тем же полюбившимся Гарри способом. Поцелуи с Драко определенно стали важной частью в мировоззрении Гарри. А потом он прижался к Гарри всем телом и потерся пахом. Гарри охнул и мысленно пожалел, что не остался в своих удобных пижамных штанах. Внизу живота все приятно ныло, и напрягшийся член стал оттягивать джинсы. Гарри на пробу сам дёрнулся вперед и вжался в Драко. Он чувствовал такой же чужой набухший член, и Гарри стал немного терять связь с реальностью, пока Драко не укусил его мочку уха и снова не полез со своими восхитительными поцелуями.

Гарри зашарил руками по спине Драко, а потом и вовсе опустил их прямо ему на задницу. Тогда Гарри не сумел удержаться от довольного вздоха. Да, на ощупь задница Драко была еще шикарней, чем на вид. Драко уже во второй раз за вечер возмутительно далеко отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы самому поскорее избавиться от рубашки.  
Гарри не удержался, чтобы снова не притянуть к себе Драко, только лишь затем, чтобы начать стягивать с него брюки. Тот не остался в долгу, начав возиться с джинсами Гарри и попутно оставляя укусы-поцелуи по его плечам и шее.

От остатков одежды избавлялись уже второпях. Если честно, Гарри чуть не запутался в боксерах, прежде чем упасть на кровать. Драко издал короткий смешок, и тогда Гарри с внезапным для себя рыком навалился прямо на него и крепко сжал в объятиях.  
На пробу Гарри толкнулся бедрами, Драко тут же отозвался довольным шипением. Гарри сам чувствовал, как их члены трутся друг об друга. Останавливаться не хотелось, и Драко, казалось, только подначивал его, сам двигаясь в нужном обоим темпе. В какой-то момент Гарри подумал, что они словно неопытные школьники, которые наконец добрались до самого главного. Отчасти так и было, и в то же время оба прошли длинный путь, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас.

— Ох, Гарри, — Драко прикрыл глаза и пытался при этом нашарить что-то сбоку на тумбочке.  
Он впихнул в руки Гарри баночку. Не нужно было сдавать ТРИТОНы, чтобы понять, что в ней содержится. Даже при своем скудном опыте Гарри испытал некий экстаз, осознав, что Драко отдается ему и позволяет вести, быть сверху.

Гарри пришлось чуть сползти вниз, затем он нанес немного смазки на пальцы и растер ее. Драко уже призывно развел ноги пошире, и Гарри сглотнул. Конечно, не каждый день Драко Малфой предлагает себя трахнуть. И все же для начала Гарри сделал то, чего еще ни делал с мужчинами.

Он наклонился и заглотил член Драко сразу целиком и почти поперхнулся бы, если бы тот не фыркнул где-то сверху и не дернул его за волосы. Гарри облизнулся, глядя на этого жаждущего, но такого самоуверенного Драко.

— Осторожнее, если не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось катастрофой.

Тогда Гарри медленно опустился снова к члену, чуть лизнул головку, обхватил ствол рукой и все же насадился ртом, придерживаемый сверху рукой Драко. Да, это Драко все же трахал его, прямо в рот, и Гарри вовсе не возражал. Чуть привыкнув, Гарри не глядя зачерпнул еще немного смазки и стал кружить пальцем у входа Драко. Движения руки на затылке чуть замедлились, Драко тяжело задышал и дернул призывно бедрами.

Немного в теории и практике Гарри знал, как растягивать партнёра, но, к его удивлению, палец довольно легко вошел, затем и второй. Гарри чуть повернул кисть и согнул пальцы, нащупывая ту самую точку. Драко протяжно застонал. Он все знал, знал, что Гарри придет к нему этим вечером и подготовился, растянув себя заранее. От этой мысли закружилась голова. Гарри не удержался и погладил свой член, который уже отчаянно пульсировал. Драко же заерзал, стараясь как можно глубже насадиться на его пальцы.

— Драко, я должен…

Гарри не выдержит, если он сейчас же не вставит Драко.

— О, да, ты многое должен.

Драко притянул Гарри к себе еще раз, крепко поцеловал и умудрившись перевернуть того на спину. Затем он оседлал его бедра и обхватил уже сочащийся член Гарри  
.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Гарри, схватившись за бедра Драко. Уже без разницы, кто будет сверху и кто кого трахнет, лишь бы это, наконец, случилось.

Драко медленно опустился на член Гарри, запрокинув голову и вздохнув. В слабом свете уличных фонарей его фигура казалась совершенством. Гарри залюбовался на какое-то мгновение, но после нетерпеливого движения любовника начал подбрасывать бедра вверх, вколачиваясь в него. На какой-то момент Драко сам стал задавать тон и буквально подпрыгивать на Гарри, который тяжело дышал, шарил рукой по его груди и старательно не думал о том, что увидит на ней при свете дня.

Затем Гарри ускорился, он все продолжал вбиваться в него. Казалось жизненно необходимым сделать это — кончить прямо в Драко. Гарри пытался быть благородным, но ему даже не пришлось об этом спрашивать. Заметив все сомнения на его лице, Драко стиснул зубы и продолжил себе дрочить.

— О ради Мерлина, Поттер, сделай уже это.

Этого хватило Гарри, чтобы еще через пару толчков кончить с протяжным стоном. Драко продержался немного дольше, что, собственно, было восхитительно, так как отдышавшись, Гарри смог наблюдать снизу, как кончает Драко, закусив губу и прикрыв глаза. Стоило Драко только обессилено упасть на Гарри, как тот тут же принялся его целовать.

— Мгхмм, — пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное Драко и скатился с Гарри. Наверное, стоит позаботиться об Очищающем, прежде чем они уснут. Гарри надеялся, что его не выгонят из постели.

— Так и быть, — Драко повернул голову к Гарри. — Ты заслужил мой фирменный кофе.  
Гарри было так хорошо, что он даже не стал делать вид, что оскорблен до глубины души.

***

На следующее утро Драко выполнил свое обещание и даже больше. Его кухня, действительно, оказался очень функциональной. Особенно Гарри порадовался крепкому столу, когда оперся на него, пока Драко, стоя на коленях, отсасывал ему так, словно он не просто любовник, а давно желаемый кусочек шоколадного торта. Кофе предсказуемо сбежал, но Драко всего лишь обвинил Гарри во всех грехах и милостиво сварил еще одну порцию.


End file.
